Repairing the Damage
by CMW2
Summary: NOW AN AU CHAPTER FIC:Ian Doyle is dead and Emily Prentiss has returned to her loved l are relieved but damage control is a must;Rated for imagery, spice and everything nice;13th in my 2011 SSS Project;NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Good afternoon. You all have no idea how happy I am that they're letting Emily come back. Of all the characters on CM, she is my favorite female lead (closely followed by Garcia and JJ) and she deserves to go out with honor and grace, not out of fear of a psychopath. Also, I like the possibilities of what they could do with her and Reid. I know that there is some Seaver broad around but no one was hit harder than Reid. He _cried_…and still looked hot doing it. Well, at least to me. Perhaps there's a deeper connection there. We'll see in the fall.**

**So, this little ditty is what I want to happen when Emily rejoins the team and her family. There will be some Reid/Prentiss goodness but there will also be some angst. After all, JJ and Hotch lied to everyone and let them think she was dead. They had a good reason but still. There should be a follow up to this with my usual brand of Reid/Prentiss later on this month.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I brought you some coffee."

Dr. Spencer Reid didn't even look towards Ashley Seaver as she came into the private hospital room. He was too busy looking at the sleeping occupant of the bed. Her hair was unevenly cut, as if it had been hacked at by a knife but it was clean, the dark brown strands holding a few hints of silver. Her nails had grown back and were painted a bright sunny yellow, courtesy of Penelope Garcia. The black FBI sweatshirt she was practically drowning in had been from Derek Morgan and Reid had given her his thickest red flannel pajama pants, as well as a mismatched pair of black and red thermal socks.

She was still underweight and her skin was an unhealthy shade of white but she was _**alive**_, gloriously alive. Emily Prentiss was _**alive**_. She was _**not**_ dead, stolen from them all by the now very dead Ian Doyle. She was _**not**_ cold in the ground, rotting slowly into a skeleton, a memory. Jennifer "JJ" Jareau and Aaron Hotchner had let them believe otherwise for the last 5 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days. They had been following orders but the betrayal still stung. It wasn't so deep that Reid couldn't imagine forgiving them (they were family, after all) but it would a long time before he fully trusted either one of them again.

All anger and hurt had been set aside in favor of the staggering relief he felt and his determination not to let Emily out of his sight until she was recovered…well, as recovered as she could be...

"She's still sleeping?" Seaver asked again, breaking through his reverie.

"The doctors are weaning her from the painkillers but yes. Her body needs it."

As he spoke, his hand went to her face, careful of the bruising there. The final confrontation with Doyle had been insane. Once they had breached his defenses, the assault team had come into a large empty room, only to see a ghost fighting the monster. Emily's top had been ripped, revealing a four leaf clover brand on her left breast and she was battered, looking as if she had been tortured for days…_**weeks**_. He could hear the pain filled rasps of her breathing, see a limp in her stride. Yet, she fought Doyle. She punched, kicked, scratched, and bit, causing him to grab her around the throat, slamming her to the floor, determined to take her away from them… from _**him**_…

No. Not again.

Before anyone had been able to stop him, Reid had come up behind the murderously focused man and literally blew his head off. No warning, no hesitation. The shotgun blast had been deafening, echoing off the walls and Ian Doyle's head his been reduced to a mass of oozing, bleeding, pink and white goo. His body had collapsed forward, pinning Emily to the floor. He still remembered the look in her wild, wide eyes. Even without his eidetic memory, Reid would never forget the relief and pain within them. Casting aside his weapon, he had pulled Doyle off of her and gently picked her up, cradling her shaking form against him like a bride.

He hadn't let go of her until the doctors rushed her then unconscious form behind the ER doors and even then, he had refused to leave the waiting room and insisted on getting his own hourly reports from the nurses. When asked why by David Rossi, he had very calmly turned to JJ and …

"_The last time I accepted information from her without verification, I was lied to and told that someone that was…__**is**__ very dear to me was dead, brutally murdered. I'm not going through that pain again. Besides, right now, I wouldn't believe either of __**them**__ if they told me that the sky was blue. How could you do this to me, to us, your __**family?**__ How could you sit there and mourn when you __**knew**__ that she wasn't dead?"_

"_Reid, we were under orders not to…"_

"_I don't care about that, Hotch. You've disregarded orders before and…and I just want to know how you managed to sleep at night, knowing what you did? You put everyone through hell for no good reason… Did you know that Morgan had to stop me from relapsing after her funeral? Did you know that Garcia keeps my gun in her office because I asked her to so I don't do anything rash? Emily was…__**is**__ the only person, other than my mother that truly understands how I'm wired and has never tried to change me and you…you __**both**__…I can barely stand to be in the same room with you, much less work with you."_

A hand on his shoulder turned him and he looked up into the cornflower gaze of Seaver. He liked working with her but she was becoming much too familiar with him. Always touching him and asking questions that he had no inclination to answer…

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Hotch brought me some food when he was here."

'That was hours ago, Reid!"

"9, if you want to be specific. Keep your voice down."

"She's**_ unconscious_**, Reid! It's not like she can hear us! This…this isn't healthy for you! I know you're worried about her but there's nothing you can do for you right now! It's not like she wanted your help before! She went off after Doyle all on her own and then did it _**again**_, lying to you about her own death! I just don't understand how you can be so warm to her, so understanding…"

"When I'm not with you? Why should I be? It's not like we're anything more than co-workers and friends."

If Reid were honest with himself, then he would admit that he found Seaver attractive. She was intelligent and very competent at her job. She had gone into the BAU despite her father's terrible actions and had been of great help to them finding Emily the first time. He would always be grateful to her for it but the feelings had been overtaken by fear and concern for Emily. Then, after her "death", Reid had come to the conclusion (during a particularly brutal series of headaches) that he had very deep feelings (love) for Emily, feelings that no woman could even come close to matching.

It bothered him that Seaver wanted to try and replace them.

Her face fell at the dismissal and she shook her head with pitying sadness.

"She's never gonna see you as anything more than a friend. She isn't going to be able to appreciate what kind of man you are. She won't give you what you need."

"That may be true but I still want her. As long as the both of us are alive and she's single, the answer will always be yes. I'm sorry if that hurts you but that's just the way things are. I'm not hungry and I'm not leaving her until they throw me out again. Thank you for the coffee."

_**/**_

Her body felt completely weighed down but very warm, the pain no longer all encompassing. She was drifting in and out of slumber, even managing to speak as the members of the team went in and out, tending to her like nothing had happened…

"_I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…you all should've…I'm **sorry**…"_

_Garcia shushed her between swipes of nail polish and soothed, "It's okay, Em. Oh, you've certainly got lots of 'splaining to do about you being in Paris and god knows where else but at the end of the day…you're __**alive**__. You're alive and that's all that matters…"_

_She woke up again and felt a huge sweatshirt go over her hospital issue tank top, covering up her brand and the various bruises on her chest. She recognized the scents of gunpowder and cinnamon and she opened her eyes to see Derek Morgan smiling softly at her._

"_Morgan…I n-need to…I'm sorry…I didn't…**mistake**…"_

"_Damn **right** it was a mistake but it's okay, now. All you gotta worry about is getting better. And you can keep the sweatshirt as long as you want. You're probably cold."_

"_Mm", she agreed while pulling her hands into the fabric. "Reid?"_

"_Strauss wants to talk to him about what happened."_

"…_didn't go anything wrong…dangerous…__**had**__ to be…better not do **anything** to him…" she rasped indignantly, trying to get up._

"_Hey, hey, we all know that and so does she! It's just some bureaucratic bullshit. Pretty Boy's not going anywhere anytime soon. Well, not without you, anyway. I saw the way he was looking at you. You've got yourself a genius in love with you…"_

_Rossi had brought her a quilt from home and kissed her brow before settling into the chair near the door, his warm silence saying more than any words could._

_Hotch and JJ had visited together and she had managed to sit up on her own, grabbing their hands tightly to make them look at her._

"…_gonna be okay…you did…you did what you had to…they'll understand…forgive…we're** still** a family…just…just need a little duct tape right now…" she soothed, making them all chuckle. Well, she managed to a little before her ribs flared up._

"_You're right. Take all the time you need to recover and if you need anything…"_

"_I'll call you."_

_Hotch squeezed her hand and left the room, making Emily smile crookedly at JJ as she stared after him._

"…_you two?"_

"_We're just friends. Um, Will and I…we broke up after everything. He told me to make a choice between my job and him and…I have custody of Henry, though and Spence has been helping out with him, too. Although, I don't know how long that's gonna last since he probably hates me."_

"_He doesn't…just hurt…I…I'll talk to him…see if I can…maybe…"_

"She's**_ unconscious_**, Reid! It's not like she can hear us! This…this isn't healthy for you! I know you're worried about her but there's nothing you can do for you right now! It's not like she wanted your help before! She went off after Doyle all on her own and then did it **_again_**, lying to you about her own death! I just don't understand how you can be so warm to her, so understanding…"

Emily forced her eyes to open to slivers and listened as Reid shut her down coolly. From what she had heard, he hadn't raised his voice the whole time, not even when he had gone off on Hotch and JJ, not even when he was demanding updates on her condition. He didn't need to. Just the way he carried himself gave off an aura of determination and anger, anger that made Seaver look as if he slapped her…

"She's never gonna see you as anything more than a friend. She isn't going to be able to appreciate what kind of man you are. She won't give you what you need."

"That may be true but I still want her. As long as the both of us are alive and she's single, the answer will always be yes. I'm sorry if that hurts you but that's just the way things are. I'm not hungry and I'm not leaving her until they throw me out again. Thank you for the coffee."

Emily completely understood Seaver's argument. From her perspective and from an outsider's, she had done nothing but push everyone away and run away. It had been for the best. What Doyle had done to her after he had gotten his hands on her had been nothing compared to what he planned to do to them. That was what prompted her last stand, anyway…

"_You're never going to be free of me, Lauren. Even if you manage to kill me right now, you'll always have my mark on your skin, in your mind. And your precious team? They've found me. They're coming for me so after we have our little spat, I'll be turning my attention_ _to them, starting with that young doctor. Reid, is it? Ah, yes. He means the most to you, doesn't he? I hear you whimpering for him in your sleep. Do you think he'll be your savior? That he'll keep me from tearing you apart, just as you did the same to me all those years ago? In fact, I've changed my mind. I'll save you for last. I want you to watch them all suffer and die. I want you to see your precious __**Spencer**_…"

She had kicked him in the groin before he could finish. The rest was a haze of pain given and taken. She had been determined to kill him, even at the cost of her own life. Even as she lay choking on the cold wooden floor, she still clawed at him, tried to gather enough saliva to spit in his sorry face. The gunshot blast had put his face and twisted brain all over her, a feeling that made her shudder in revulsion, even as her eyes snapped open.

Standing above her like an avenging angel was Reid, smoke rising from the barrel of his shotgun, bits of Doyle stuck in his grown out hair and goatee. She had tried to move, tried to speak but shock had reduced her to just shaking. He had moved Doyle off of her and picked her up slowly, tenderly as if she was his bride, his precious treasure…

"S-Spencer?", she croaked, pleased to find that her throat was no longer scratchy and sore.

"Emily! Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Help me sit up? I want to look at _**you**_, not the ceiling."

He pushed the button to bring her mattress up to a sitting position and put a couple of pillows behind her. He looked completely exhausted but he had gotten cleaned up. He smelled of hospital soap instead of death and he was practically drowning in the scrubs the nurses had given him. He had also shaved, restoring him to the Reid that she remembered…the Reid she **_loved_**.

Gentle fingertips caught her tears and wiped them away, mindful of her still stinging cuts.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I…I'm just so happy to see you."

Reid blushed but smiled genuinely, carefully hugging her with one arm.

"I'm happy to see you too. God, Emily, I thought you were **_dead_**. Everyone did." he sighed sadly, making her look away from him shamefully.

"That was a mistake. I should've at least tried to warn you guys but I didn't. I thought it would be better because if Doyle got me, it would be okay. I mean, it **_wouldn't_** be okay but at least none of you would get hurt by him. I guess I forgot that I was capable of hurting you guys too. I know you're mad at JJ and Hotch but you should be mad at me, too."

"Oh, believe me, I am. **_But_** I understand why you did what you did and at least Doyle can't hurt you or anyone else anymore."

"You made sure of that. Reid, why'd you shoot him? Usually you fight with words…"

"I didn't want him to take you away from me again. If he was just arrested or wounded, there was a chance he'd get loose and come after you again. I decided not to let it happen and the next thing I know, I'm pulling the trigger and his head's…not a head anymore. I…I don't feel any regrets about it either. Should I be worried?"

"No more than usual. So, when can I leave?"

"The doctors say that they want to keep you for another couple of days and then you can go home."

Home…oh, **_damn_**…

"I don't have a home. Dead people don't need apartments or…oh god, where's my cat?"

"Sergio's probably napping on top of my dresser again. He's a good roommate. He keeps the mice down in the building and he doesn't snore. He…he misses you. You could…well, I have an extra room and I was wondering if…I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but…"

"Reid, are you asking me to come stay with you?"

"Trying to.", he admitted sheepishly.

Emily chuckled and replied, "Okay. How much is rent?"

"The only rent you have to pay is in the form of a promise that you will never, ever, ever do something this crazy and reckless and suicidal _**ever**_ again."

The levity drained between them and she met his beseeching cinnamon gaze, seeing the lingering hurt and fear…

She would do her utmost to get rid of both.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. Wow, I didn't expect to have such a positive response to this so fast! Awesome! Instead of companion pieces, I'm gonna make RtD another WIP and try to update at least once a week. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Wow, kid. You really went all out." he greeted approvingly.

"I want Emily to be comfortable. Pass me the hammer?"

Derek Morgan gave him the hammer and looked around the guest space of Reid's house. The walls were still the pale grey of the rest of the house but he had picked up some frames of white roses, her favorite flower. The bathroom was shining clean and he could smell one of those vanilla air fresheners that she liked so much. He had moved one of the plush couches out of his library and put it against the wall, creating a sitting area. The wood floors were polished and two new thick purple area rugs were on it. They matched the curtains that he was putting up right now.

Seeing that he hadn't yet, Morgan set about making the bed, noticing the soothing blue and green colors of the bedding he had picked up. It was a good move. Emily was strong but sometimes, even strong people need nurturing. He couldn't think of anyone better for the job than Reid, not even his Baby Girl, which reminded him…

"Reid, how do you feel about Prentiss?"

"She's one of my dearest friends. I respect her. I worry for her and I'm in love with her. She likes military corners, not hospital." he replied with a gesture to the fitted sheet.

"Hold up, you're in_** love**_ with her?"

"Yes.", he confirmed.

"Since when?"

"I'm not exactly sure. The feelings were in my subconscious for ages and then when everything happened, they were just there. If it's any comfort, I just brought love into the equation yesterday after I talked to her. Until then, I just said that I cared very deeply for her. I don't know why. Probably a defense mechanism."

Morgan just looked at him like he was speaking Greek. Was this really Reid? Was this the kid that had come into the BAU 7 years ago? He looked like him. Even now at home, he was in a sweater vest and cords and his hair was still all over the place. He still chugged coffee like it was water and facts still spewed out of him like an AK-47.

But, he _**was**_ different. He had proven it time and time again over the years. He was more confident, even forceful at times and he had cut down on the fact spewing.

And he wasn't afraid to do what needed to be done, especially for the ones he cared for.

Like everyone else in the room, he had been shocked to watch him execute Doyle but he completely understood. Sometimes, words and training couldn't measure up to the madness that consumed the people they pursued. Doyle was a cancer on society and needed to be dealt with decisively. Reid did the absolute right thing and not just for their friend.

He did it for the woman he loved.

"So, when are you gonna tell her?"

"Soon. Not too soon but…I need her to know."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"That…that would suck. Royally. But, I'd know exactly where I stand with her and she'd still be my friend. Besides, just because an answer is No at the time doesn't mean it couldn't change to Yes."

Morgan made to reply but a loud hiss from the door made them look down at Sergio in the doorway. The black feline was actually glaring at Reid and he rolled his eyes in disgusted amusement.

"His majesty demands sustenance. Please finish the bed… all right, all right, I'm coming. You know it's gonna be great when your mom comes home. That way you can give your attitude to her…" he grumbled to the loudly meowing cat.

_**/**_

"Mother, I'm not going to be recovering on a cot in the BAU. I already have someplace to stay."

"Emily, I've thought you were dead for almost half of a year. Is it too much to ask that you come home for a while? You'll be able to recover much more comfortably."

_Yes, but it would be slower because I'd spend all my time arguing with you instead of resting…_

Instead of saying that, Emily continued making her now thankfully empty hospital bed, yanking the sheets until the corners were precise. It was slow going because of her healing ribs but the task gave something to focus on other than her mother. She had been overseas when the truth came out and had rushed back as soon as she could. Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss had entered the ER in an evening gown and smeared makeup, demanding to see her baby. The first part of the reunion had been warm and heartfelt but as time went on and as Emily began to get back to her old self, the old patterns reemerged.

"Mother, I already explained why things were handled the way they were and I admit that faking my death was a mistake but I'm no longer in danger. I'm home and I'm safe. Isn't that what's important?"

"Of course it is, Emily. I just want what's best for you, is all."

"I can take care of myself."

Elizabeth sighed with resignation and asked, "Well, may I at least have the contact information for the hotel you're staying in?"

"I'm not staying at a hotel. I'm staying with a friend. You may remember him. Spencer Reid?"

"That young boy that dresses like a scarecrow? Are you certain that he has the ability to take care of you?"

Emily frowned at her judgmental tone but before she could reply, the nurse came in with a wheelchair, followed closely by Reid. The bruising around her eyes had gone down enough for her to see him fully. The lean muscle he had gained from physical therapy was still apparent and even more defined. He was in a gray Cal-Tech t-shirt, brown loafers and black sweats, looking as if he just stepped out of a catalog, especially with the rare smile on his face. She swallowed quietly and gave him a shaky smile back.

"You have good timing. Reid, you remember my mother."

"Yes, I do. Good morning, Ambassador. Okay, so the doctors have given me your prescriptions and a suggested diet to help you gain your weight back faster."

"Good. What's with the wheelchair?"

"Emily, you know that it's hospital policy for patients to be wheeled out."

"I can walk! Well…_**limp**_." she corrected herself sheepishly.

"You're not supposed to. Come on….the sooner you sit down, the sooner you can leave…" he wheedled.

Emily sighed softly and slowly made her way to the chair, letting him ease her into it. Gently, he put her right foot in the elevated position, the wrap as thick as a mummy's. She still had on his flannel pants but Garcia had brought her a white Henley top and her dark gray hoodie.

"Thank you. I'll push her, Nurse. Ambassador, would you like to walk with us?"

"Yes, I would. Dr. Reid, I have a few concerns about my daughter staying with you. What's the neighborhood like? Your apartment?"

"I own a house, ma'am. Morgan helped me bring it back up to code and the neighborhood is very peaceful. Lots of families and senior citizens. The only disturbance is when the marching band rehearses at the high school but that's only on Mondays and Fridays. Everything's on one level and there shouldn't be anything around that will aggravate Emily's injuries."

"And yourself?"

"I expected you to have done a background check on me by now, ma'am.", Reid replied wryly, actually making her laugh.

"Indeed I did. Your credentials are quite impressive."

"It depends on your definition of impressive." he deflected humbly. "But I have enough medical skills to make sure she's okay and if she's not, there are 2 hospitals within 15 minutes of my place, not to mention that the rest of our team's on speed dial. Your daughter's in good hands, ma'am. I can assure you of that."

"I realize that but…I worry."

"You're a mom. Moms are supposed to worry. I'll go get the car."

If possible, Reid had become even more appealing to her. Only he could get through to someone as stubborn as Elizabeth Prentiss. Even at the subtle dig about his finances, he had kept his composure and stayed genial until she had no choice to yield…

"That young man would be quite an asset to the diplomatic corp. Emily, do you know if he's seeking different employment?"

"No, but if he ever does, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Please do. Try to call me after you get settled in."

Emily nodded and accepted her kiss on the cheek as she left, heading for her limousine. Reid climbed out of his car and opened the passenger seat door, allowing her to slip in smoothly. As she moved to buckle her seat belt, a warm paw stopped her. Turning, she watched as Sergio nimbly slipped onto her lap, much bigger and healthier than she remembered him being.

"Oh…I don't suppose you remember me, do you?"

Sergio meowed and nuzzled his little face into her forearm like he used to when he was a kitten. Eyes threatening to overflow, Emily scratched him behind the ears tenderly, making him purr until he sounded like a motorboat.

"Hmm. The only time I can get him to make that noise is when I feed him on time." Reid said dryly as he drove them out of the parking lot.

Emily chuckled and replied, "He likes order and routine. Too bad he's got me as a mom."

"No, he's lucky. He'll never be bored when you're around. It's gonna be a bit of a drive so you can rest if you want to. I noticed that you still looked pretty tired when we came in."

"That was more from my mother being my mother than my body but…I could nap. Nudge me if I start snoring."

"Don't worry. Sergio will scratch you before it gets too bad.", he replied cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Good evening, all. So, I see that the episode with Reid's headaches is coming on tonight and I'm gonna watch it. Not only will it give me something to look at before **_**Necessary Roughness **_**but it'll probably help write this fic a little better. Although, I haven't gotten complaints so far, I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to my work.**

**Exciting CMW2 news: An original poem that I came up with in a crush/maybe love fit of confusion and entered into a competition has been selected to be part of a book of poems by high school students from all over my state. Maybe I should revisit the idea of writing that novel…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She had woken up as soon as the car stopped but she kept her eyes shut. Reid gently lifted Sergio off of her lap (much to his pitifully meowing displeasure) and grabbed the small tote the hospital had given her. Opening her eyes to slivers, she took in the house that he called home. It was solid brick with a basement and the roof looked to be brand new. The door was quickly unlocked by Reid and Sergio ran inside like a shot, making a faint smile curve her lips. Her cat was the stereotypical lazy cat unless he was hungry so there must be food nearby…

The passenger side door opened and he gently unbuckled her before hesitating.

"Please don't kick my ass for this, Emily…" he muttered under his breath before picking her up again.

She was too busy trying not to shiver in delight to even think of kicking his ass. After months of being cold and weeks of being handled like a punching bag, Emily felt warm and safe, like nothing bad could happen to her again. With a quiet yawn, she "woke up", just in time for him to kick the door shut behind them.

"Hi.", she greeted.

"Hi. Um…I'm sorry for picking you up again but you're really not supposed to be on your ankle until it heals. I still have my crutches and they're the adjustable kind so I think..."

"Reid?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see where I'm gonna sleep?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

Emily took in the layout as he walked, committing it to memory. The front door immediately led into the living room. The kitchen was right next to it and a long hallway yielded a full hall bathroom. On the left was the master suite, on the right was a library with loaded bookshelves that went to the ceiling. The laundry room also doubled as a small home gym and looking through a window, she saw a large pool, making her smile. She had always loved to swim…

"Once you get your stitches out, you can use the pool to swim. It'll help your legs heal faster." he informed her while opening the door at the end of the hall.

If she were braver, she'd kiss him right then and there. Instead she just looked around with amazement. The room could've easily been in a showroom or the results of one of the decorators that her mother kept on speed dial. The walls were the same soft grey that the rest of the house was but there were prints of white roses, her favorite flower. He set her down on the bed and she sat up, looking down at the blue, purple, and green plaid pattern. The rugs and curtains were purple and there was a white afghan draped over a brown leather couch.

A large gift box was put on her lap and she looked up into soft cinnamon eyes.

"Open it. It's from everyone."

She unwrapped it and when she opened it, a sob escaped her. A brand new laptop, iPad, and iPod all in purple was there, along with all the necessary equipment. What made her cry was the thick black book in the middle of the box. It was her photo album, the photo album that had been in her apartment, the photo album that she never thought she'd see again, was inside, rebound and the leather polished. She opened it and saw that the pictures had been laminated and then rearranged by chronological order, including the holiday ones.

She was sitting with the only person who could've done it.

"JJ gave it to me. I noticed it was falling apart so I…"

Giving into the impulse, she nearly sent him to the floor in a deep, hard kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Good early morning, y'all. I'm glad that the kiss was well received. I was worried that I may have rushed things. This story isn't going to be too long (if I can help it) so the naked part should arrive soon. Now, let's get back to the action. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Reid caught her around the waist and instantly responded to her kiss. It was a move atypical of his usual interactions with women but damn it…he had been wanting this woman's lips on him for years and he'd be damned if he screwed it up! Emily let a surprised grunt as he sat them up, putting her on his lap easily, but she eagerly twined her tongue with his, making him shiver. Much to his disgust, he could feel his face erupt in a deep red blush but he'd live with it as long as Emily kept kissing him…or let him kiss her again and again and again…

They broke for air and she actually looked dazed. Pleased but dazed, all the same. Had _**he **_done that to her? She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and then moved her eyes to look at him tenderly.

"_**Wow.**_ You've been holding out on me and everyone else for that matter, Reid. I never expected you to be so..."

"Wanton?"

"I was gonna go with passionate but wanton works too. Jesus…"

He chuckled sheepishly and replied, "I'm not usually like this with women but you're different, Emily. You make me feel different. It's a good different, though. You…well, you obviously see me as more than the kid in the crazy mismatched socks."

"Just because you're the youngest doesn't make you any less of a man. You make me feel different, too. I don't feel as if I have to shut you out."

Hearing that was golden. The only thing that would be better is to hear that she was in love with him too but to know that the impenetrable Emily Prentiss trusted him that much was staggering in the best way.

He would do his utmost to see that her trust wouldn't be in vain.

One of her hands went to the nape of his neck and he bit back a whimper as her nails lightly scratched him behind his ears. The skin there had always been hypersensitive and he exhaled deeply as she started to massage his scalp. Moving his head, he buried his face in her neck, relishing her spicy sweet scent. Only she had it and he was just happy that she was there in his home, in his arms, for him to enjoy it. The silence between them was warm and comfortable but he just had to ask…

"Emily, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to. I have for a while." she replied honestly.

"How long of a while?"

"The closest I can get to an exact time would be after everything with Cyrus."

"That was over two years ago, Emily."

"I know that."

"…wow."

"_**Eloquent.**_"

"The woman that I never thought I had a chance with just told me that she's been harboring a desire to kiss me for over two years. Cut me some slack…well, why didn't you? I would've probably had a small heart attack but I definitely wouldn't have pushed you away. I may be awkward as hell but I'm not an idiot." Reid declared.

Her laughter ended in a hiss of pain as her ribs protested and she replied, "Many things: The frat rules, Strauss' on-going witch hunt against the team, the fact you're one of my closest friends, and the fact that I'm absolutely terrible at relationships."

"So am I. I still don't understand how I didn't end up a 90 year old virgin." he replied with genuine confusion, making her lightly box him on the back of the head.

"Stop making me laugh, it hurts…and for a genius, you're pretty oblivious to your own appeal."

"Thankfully, you're not but…"

"Why now? Being dead put a lot of things in perspective. It made me realize just what and who are important and the stupid reasons I came up with for not saying anything seemed…well, stupid. One thing that kept me going while Doyle had me was seeing my family again and I made a decision not to die without seeing where this…_**thing**_ between us could go."

Reid couldn't help but smirk at her and he quipped, "We have a _**thing**_…oh yes, you are the _**epitome **_of eloquence."

"Look, I still have one good foot to kick your ass with, Dr. Reid."

Instead of replying verbally, he gently moved to her injured foot and pressed a kiss right on the fading bruise on her ankle.

"Please don't kick my ass, Emily. At least not until after I take you on a date."

"You want to take me on a date?"

"Mm-hm. I don't know where we're going but as soon as the doctors clear you, I am taking you on a date, Emily Prentiss. That's a promise."

"And that's something to look forward to." she replied seriously, making his face nearly split in two with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This heat wave sucks. It honestly does. I love the heat but this is ridiculous. I just hope that everyone gets through the weekend intact. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"She _**kissed **_you?"

"She did. Actually, it was more like 10 in a row…"

"And you kissed back, right? You didn't just stand there like an idiot?"

"No, I did _**not**_ just stand there like an idiot. Give me some credit. We kissed, we talked, and I promised to take her on a date as soon as she gets better. Where we're going is still up in the air, though. I don't want to scare her off."

"Kid, the woman's known you for going on 4 years. If she hasn't run off screaming into the night by now, then I think you're in the clear."

"You should write greeting cards, Morgan…"

Ashley Seaver sighed softly but continued filling out her paperwork in the bullpen, in the social background as always. One thing she had learned in the BAU was that silence was golden. She had been able to quietly get to know each remaining member of the team and they had moved past resigned acceptance to a form of friendship. Well, mostly. The only person that still held her at arm's length (other than Hotch, of course) was Spencer. He had been distant from the start, seeing her as nothing more than a replacement for JJ, but after a while, he had begun to soften towards her. There had even been hints of an attraction, something that she had done her best to encourage.

After all, Spencer was her ideal man. Intelligent, compassionate, and he was achingly good looking. What increased his appeal was that he had absolutely no idea of his affect on women. He ignored subtle flirty remarks and the way that a few women's tops seemed to get a little lower cut once they met him. He was always respectful and gentle but always disconnected. There was a wall between him and the rest of the world, a wall that only a woman's love could get through. After everything with Doyle, she had resolved to be the one to do it. She would be great for him and they would be great together…

The "resurrection" of Emily Prentiss had thrown a deep wrench into her plans. Seaver wasn't stupid. She had sensed a deep bond between them from the start but she had quietly hoped that it would've snapped before long. Lies and betrayal were the perfect for that.

The truth was that lies and betrayal just couldn't stand up to just how devoted Spencer was to Emily. The brutal execution of Ian Doyle and his bedside vigil had driven one undeniable fact home: The Wall had been breached, destroyed, and rebuilt with Emily Prentiss firmly inside and had no intention of falling anytime soon. In the back of her mind, she knew just what would (and did) happen during her little Intervention but she had to try. That way, when she finally walked away, she could honestly say that she tried her best.

Still, hearing about the leaps forward with Prentiss burned and burned badly.

_**/**_

Emily had gotten the hang of the crutches quickly but that didn't mean she was inclined to use them inside the house. She limped around and when that got too much, she hopped on one foot, determined to get through whatever task she had assigned herself. Currently, that task was the laundry and she was doing quite well, given her body's state.

Well, she had been until she hit the floor, courtesy of a stray dryer sheet. Thankfully, the landing hadn't been on her injuries but now, she had a good feeling that the faded bruises would have a brand new one to play with by the end of the evening.

Sergio walked in and curled up on her side, purring and mewling as if he were comforting her.

"Thanks, buddy. Hopefully, your daddy will be home soon. I left my crutches in the living room and of _**course**_, there's nothing I can use to pull myself up in reach. Good thing I landed on all his sweaters, huh?"

The black cat meowed and leapt up onto the weight bench on the other side of the room, as if he were keeping watch. With an appreciative smile towards her sentry, Emily relaxed as best she could into the cashmere/cotton pile and shut her eyes to organize her thoughts.

She had an appointment with the company shrink in the morning and she was already dreading it. Emily had no aversion to psychology. Hell, being a profiler was like being a shrink with a gun 90% of the time, anyway. What she dreaded would be the judgments that everyone saw fit to pass on her. Seaver probably wasn't alone in her opinion of her actions and it didn't help that it was true. She had gone off all half cocked and noble and had gotten herself injured, "killed", tortured, and reborn. Some of it couldn't be avoided. Doyle had been utterly devoted to destroying her. She just didn't want anyone she loved to be taken down with her. Unfortunately, her methods had left much to be desired.

And if people weren't going to judge her, then they certainly were going to pity her. She could already hear the whispers, the "Poor things", and the bureaucrats plotting to drum her out of the Bureau claiming emotional instability. What really irked her was that she wasn't sure if the claim was the truth or not. It was only natural to be traumatized and walking wounded after everything she had gotten herself into and out of. But, the nightmares, the flashbacks that came late at night…maybe talking to the headshrinker wasn't such a bad idea after all. Besides, if they couldn't help her, then her family certainly could and would.

Spencer could and would.

The front door opened and she heard the twin thuds of his shoes being kicked off, the jingle of his keys being set in the dish, the fondly exasperated sigh as he spotted her crutches…

"Emily?"

"I'm in the laundry room!"

"Are you on the floor?"

"No!"

His steps entered the room and soon, he was lying down next to her, an amused smirk tugging at his full lips. She didn't know whether to kiss him or bite him. He made the decision for her as he brushed a tender kiss to her mouth before propping himself up on one arm.

"See? I told Morgan that there were merits to owning so many sweaters. Are you okay?"

"I think I banged my butt on the way down but other than that, I'm good. I could use a hand up, though."

He nodded and eased them both off of the floor, dusting some imaginary dust from her (his) t-shirt and shorts.

"And this is why we use crutches, Emily." he pointed out in a condescending tone before laughing uproariously at the sight of her raised middle finger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Good afternoon, y'all. My computer and keyboard are acting wonky so I'm going to try and update as much as I can before Bruce decides to take his annual nap. I promised an update within a fortnight via PM and I'd like to take the time to thank Aelfgiva for her constructive and insightful reviews. It's always nice to hear from someone who not only praises but gives suggestions on how to do things a bit better. Like I said on my profile, if I'm going to be on here, I might as well do it right.**

**I've decided to split their date up into short chapters so here's part one.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"…_You're Norma Desmond. You used to be in silent pictures. You used to be big."_

"_I __**am**__ big! It's the __pictures__ that got small…"_

Emily unconsciously mouthed the lines of the infamous Norma Desmond and relaxed further into her seat, nibbling on a twizzler. True to his word, Reid had asked her on a date. Actually, he had folded an origami flower and left it on her nightstand, requesting "the company of a fair maiden". She had gotten up (crutch free, finally!) and answered him not with words but with her lips.

Needless to say, he had been more than a little late for work that day.

As planned, Emily had started her sessions with Dr. Daphne Marbury and they weren't nearly as painful as she thought they would be. Instead of lying on a couch and listening to passive aggressive questions, Daphne encouraged her to speak her mind and asked her real questions. Sometimes the questions were painful, particularly about her time in Italy, but she felt lighter afterwords, liberated even. She had grown to hate words like "closure" but it was the best word for the feeling.

Another effect of therapy was that she was slowly opening up, letting more people in and her loved ones closer.

Especially Spencer.

Shyly, she rested her hand on top of his on the rest and without taking his eyes off the screen, he raised it and pressed tender kisses to her knuckles. His body language was relaxed and confident. He knew that he was safe with her and that she had no intention of rejecting him. During a mutual bout of insomnia, they spent the night talking in the library about everything and nothing. Spencer had mentioned how he sometimes felt the need to hide who he was, to hold back so he wouldn't be ridiculed. It was a habit from his hellish time in high school and college. Emily made it clear that she wanted every bit of him and if he held back, she'd shoot him. Not to kill, of course.

After he released her hand, she moved his arm aside and rested her head on his chest, enjoying the softness of his cardigan against her cheek. Even though he caught some ribbing about his hipster/old grandpa/college student clothing choices, Emily actually liked it. Sure, some of his outfits were cringe worthy but it they were a part of him, just like his memory and his hands. His strong, elegant, piano player's hands…

Moving her eyes away, she took in his profile. While many women would say that he looked like a scarecrow or a teen, she was reminded of a classical statue, strong and sweet…

"You're staring at me.", he pointed out matter of factly.

"It's a good view." she replied in the same tone.

The humble pink flush on his cheeks stayed until the credits rolled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Good evening, you guys. I've decided to make Wednesday Criminal Minds day for watching and updating. A little structure goes a long way and I saw on FaceBook that Pissed Off!Reid will be making an appearance tonight and he's my favorite other than Badass Genius!Reid and Sex God!Reid (that we all know exists…underneath that nerdy exterior is a BEAST) so I'm excited. Here's some more of the date.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"My God…Emily? Emily Prentiss?"

"Hello, Paul. I didn't know you were in town." she greeted with a forced smile.

"Your mother called me about the Fete next week. I hope to see you there. It would be nice to catch up.", he replied with an oozing charm smile.

"I'm unable to attend. Paul, this is my boyfriend Dr. Spencer Reid. Spencer, this is Paul Harrison, an old acquaintance from college."

It took all of his self control not to smirk at the man as he shook his hand. Harrison was tall and stocky, reminding him of a rugby player. He had on a Ralph Lauren polo and khakis, as well as an air of entitled superiority.

Reid had always despised guys like this and the way his eyes kept straying to Emily's cleavage certainly didn't win him any points…

"He seems to be a little young to be a doctor."

"I'm not a medical doctor. I have PhD's in Math, Chemistry, and Engineering. Emily and I work together at the BAU. Just how did you two meet in college?" he cut in, drawing his attention away from an increasingly uncomfortable Emily.

"Her mother introduced us during Winter Break of our Junior year. We hit it off immediately but distance…"

Emily shot him a disgusted look and shook her head behind his back, making him snicker softly.

"…caused things to end before they really began.", he finished with melodramatic sadness.

"That and your girlfriend Jenna. I heard you two got married?"

Paul shifted uncomfortably at her question, lowering him even further in Reid's eyes. Apparently, sleazes thrived in _**all**_ the tax brackets.

"Mmm…yes. We've divorced, now though. Irreconcilable differences and..."

"Paul, it's been lovely to see you but Spencer and I are in the middle of a long awaited night out. Perhaps we could talk another time?" Emily cut off with a "sweet" smile, finally making the pompous prick deflate.

"Of course. It was good to see you again, Emily. And…and it was nice to meet you Spencer. Hopefully, we'll see more of you. I'm sure Elizabeth would **_love_** to meet you."

Reid mentally rolled his eyes at the thinly veiled threat and Emily groaned as soon as the door shut behind him, dropping her head in her hands.

"I am _**so**_ sorry.", she sighed.

"Don't apologize. It's my fault for picking a restaurant in this neighborhood. Next time we'll hit the diner near home. I think they spray the walls with Arrogant Blueblood repellant."

"And if they don't, they should!" she chuckled. "Yeah, so that was a prime example of Mother Approved men: piss poor morally and annoying. I still want to know what magic trick you did to get her to actually like you."

"I was just my oh so charming self, Emily." he replied drolly, causing them both to laugh over their lasagna.

And for her fingers to return to his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This Wednesday is a very happy Wednesday. I am officially employed. I start on the 18****th**** and my high school homecoming is coming up so I get to go see the Marching Band and all my friends. Plus, I have finally made forward strides in getting my adult IDs so I can get out of Pre Adult Limbo at long last. This month's already gotten off to a good start. And as for our heroes, they may be home but the night certainly isn't over yet…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Emily bit back a laugh as Sergio leapt onto the counter, trying to get at the ice cream scoop. Not even looking away from the carton of ice cream, Spencer caught his questing paw and lightly bopped him on the nose with his free fingers.

"Away, feline. This is for me and your mom." he scolded gently but firmly.

Sergio purred and rubbed against his forearm, the kitty equivalent of Bambi eyes.

"Hey, I'm trying to end this date on a high note and you're not helping. Do I interfere when you go and 'play' with Chairman Meow down the street… what, you thought I didn't notice? She's a pretty kitty but if she gets pregnant, I expect you to take care of your children. It's the right thing to do. Ow!"

Shaking with laughter, Emily entered the kitchen fully to see Spencer nursing his hand and Sergio streaking towards the laundry room, ice cream scoop in his mouth. Showing his true age for once, he gave the victorious cat the two fingered salute before turning to face her. After a few seconds, he started chuckling with her, handing her a bowl of vanilla ice cream as she sat at the counter.

"Emily, could you please let me kill your cat?"

"_**My**_ cat?"

"Your cat.", he confirmed.

"So, when he's all cuddly and adorable, he's your cat but when he's sassy, he's mine?" she asked while grabbing the chocolate sauce.

"Yes. Marshmallows?"

"Yes, please."

Instead of sticking around for dessert, he had suggested them going home and making sundaes. She had agreed immediately and now, she was sitting in his Cal-Tech t-shirt and her green yoga pants. Much to her delight, he had forgone a shirt with his sweats, giving her a very nice view of his lean torso. There wasn't a bit of fat on him and his skin was a healthy pale, an utterly stunning and lickable healthy pale. The way his eyes were glowing told her that he was not oblivious to her appraisal and she focused on her sundae. She was curious. The Spencer Reid she knew would never be this open, this playful, this bold. In all of the scenarios she imagined, she was always the one to make the first move. Or at the very least, she'd be shirtless before him…

Warm hands curved over her shoulders and she dropped her spoon. When did he get behind her? Before she could speak, she was moved so that her back pressed against his chest and impossibly soft lips found her throat. Emily moaned softly as his teeth lightly sank into the flesh and she reached behind her to bring him even closer. Using her fingertip, she found his "sweet spot" and started tracing circles, wanting to know what he'd do.

He shivered and moved a hand down to her hip, standing her up.

"Turn around." he rasped.

Licking her suddenly parched lips, she obeyed him and looked up into his eyes. They were near black and sharp with desire, sending hot shivers down her spine. His cheeks were flushed to a becoming shade of pink and she made to kiss him. His hands held her off gently and then he pulled her into a rough embrace, letting her feel everything that she did to him.

"If you kiss me, I'm not going to be able to control myself." he warned.

"What if I don't want you to?" she challenged.

"Then I'm going to make love to you. Possibly on this floor." he replied bluntly.

_Oh…my…__**GOD**__…_

Her knees threatened to buckle as images of them on the floor, him all over and inside her entered her fevered mind. She really had that power over him? She could really make him that hot and needy?

"The…the floor?"

"Only if you kiss me here…do you want it on the floor?"

"I just want you. _**I don't care where**_."

That was the end of any hope of restraint.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay, can I just say that I loved the Reid action in the episode tonight? The banter with JJ made me smile and him going ham on the phone (and in Morgan's headphones!) made me giggle like an idiot. Season 7 Reid is already exceeding my expectations. Although, I do wish that he'd grow his hair back a little more…**

**This is always my favorite part about writing a story. I'm glad that you guys liked (and hated) where I left off and I hope that this chapter is worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He caught himself on his hands as Emily shoved him to the kitchen floor and smiled up at her as she straddled him. She squeaked as he swiftly reversed their positions and pinned her down with his hips, returning his face to her neck. Spencer let his tongue trace her galloping pulse and she moaned softly as he nibbled at the soft flesh. He wasn't used to being this bold but Emily obviously welcomed it. And she obviously wanted him.

The smoldering look in her eyes as she ogled him had nearly buckled his knees and stopped his heart. And when her tongue darted out to lick her spoon clean, he lost it. Emily was in his shirt, she was open to all of him, and he was still running on adrenaline from the best date of his life. It had been inevitable that he'd touch her and when her body leaned against his, when she touched him, he spoke without reservation and without shame.

Now, he was reaping the rewards.

_"…I just want you. __**I don't care where**__…"_

Kitchen floor or not, he was going to make it good for her. Meeting her gaze, he pulled the Cal Tech shirt over her head and took her in. Her skin was luminous and now a healthy pale except for in two places. A hitched sob escaped her as he slowly traced the faded pink mark on her right side, his fingertips light and tender. Bending, he kissed it lovingly, wrapping his arms around her hips as she tried to shift away.

"Don't hide from me." he murmured while kissing a diagonal path to her left breast.

Moving aside the black cotton, he revealed the brand and gave it the same treatment, moaning softly as her nails slowly raked his scalp. She tugged his head up and seized his lips in a blistering kiss, plunging her tongue deep into his mouth. Spencer groaned deep in his chest and tugged off her yoga pants, revealing that she had on no panties. Her strong legs wrapped around his waist and she helped him slide out of his sweats, his boxers going with them. Their combined efforts removed the last barrier and he shivered as her bare breasts touched his chest for the first of hopefully many times…

_God, I'm naked with her and she's touching me and if I'm dreaming… __**please**__ don't let me wake up...oh __**god**__, Emily…_

This time, he stayed underneath her and watched entranced as she loosened her hair from its ponytail. It was growing towards her shoulders again and was curled, his favorite look for her. He ran his hands up her bended knees to her inner thighs, slowly caressing the smooth skin. Emily's hands braced on his shoulders and keeping her soft gaze on his, she took him inside her. One of them whimpered, the other sighed, he couldn't tell who as they connected fully and he sat up, drawing her closer.

"_Spencer_…" she whispered as he rested his head on her collarbone.

Shaking arms wrapped his shoulders and he shivered as she began to ride him, the pleasure making his eyes cross. Emily Prentiss was making love to him. She had moved in with him, gone on a date with him, called him her boyfriend to a leering fool and now, she was on top of him. She had chosen him to be with…

He cried out as she started making figure eights with her hips, her fingertips stroking behind his ears. Instinctively, he thrust up hard into her and she shuddered with delight.

"_**More.**_", she groaned.

"_**This?**_" he asked while doing it again firmer, hissing as she rippled around him.

"_**Yesss**_…_oh, my god…"_

Lifting his head, he watched as her control broke and she moved on him in earnest, quickening her pace. He responded to her body's pleas and started moving inside her as hard and fast as he could, her escalating moans urging him on. Moving so she was underneath him, he hitched her legs up harder and let loose, actually moving them along the kitchen floor slightly.

"_Mmm, Spencer…so good…so close…__**please**__, Spencer…make me…m-make me…__**ah, Spencer!" **_she screamed as he brought his thumb to her throbbing clit.

"_Come for me, Emily…come for me..." _

A series of breathless moans escalated into a passionate scream and he ground against her, moaning and panting as his climax built. His heart was racing, his body was shaking, and her name ran on loop in his mind, consuming all thought, reason, logic…oh, _**god!**_

"_**Emily!**_"

"_**Spencer!"**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Happy Wednesday everyone. My job is going well and I'm definitely looking forward to my first paycheck. I need new headphones, STAT. I'm also looking forward to tonight's episode. I hope they extend the Reid vs. Morgan prank war and that Rossi isn't somebody's daddy. I mean, come on, first ex wife? I'm thinking long lost child or UnSub. Here's a short, sweet, and hopefully sexy update. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Emily cried out as his tongue dipped into her and his appreciative groan was muffled by her thighs taking him captive. Dazed and barely able to keep their hands off of each other after The Floor, they had staggered into his bedroom. Spencer pressed her against the wall before she could blink and proceeded to blow his "innocent man child" image out of the water.

Unwilling to stop him, Emily gripped the top of the dresser and spread her legs a little wider, shivering as his ministrations deepened and became firmer. Looking down, she saw that his eyes were sparkling happily and she whimpered as his fingers found her aching clit. Gone was the awkward, somewhat manic Reid that everyone saw. He was a calm and confident man who knew what he wanted and who he wanted it with.

She was just glad that he wanted it with her.

With a loud moan, she arched and shuddered with a hard orgasm, feeling as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. After a moment, Spencer stood up and she kissed him full on the mouth, tasting herself on him. Holding her to him, he backed them to his bed and she found herself underneath him again.

Instead of staying, she reversed their positions and started kissing steadily down his body. Strong chest, light brown nipples that tasted wonderful, a lean six pack…god, if she knew that all of this was underneath those cardigans, she would've pounced on him ages ago! Moving to his long lean legs, she brought her attention to his inner thighs, kissing and nipping until…

"Emily. y-you don't have to…" he rasped.

"Shut up.", she grumbled before taking him in her mouth.

His hands gripped the comforter with white knuckles and that gave her even more incentive to continue. Most men would've used her head as a steering wheel but not Spencer. No, he was too much of a gentleman. Swirling her tongue on the way down, she met his slight thrusts halfway and boldly cupped his ass, making him yelp as she squeezed firmly. Mmm…

"_Son of a…oh, god, Emily…y-you need to…I'm_…"

When he tried to pull her away, she trapped his wrists in her hands and rapidly flicked her tongue on the head of his cock, making him come with an almighty groan. Pulling away slowly, she rested her head on his chest, smiling triumphantly as she licked her lips.

"You…you're incredible…" he murmured before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She replied by nuzzling his neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey, you guys. Another week, another Wednesday. Work is going well but my dad's pissed at me and I'm a delightful combination of hurt and homicidal towards him. I already talked to my mom about it so he's going to have to break the Silent War because I ain't doing it first. He's wrong, he's not going to admit it and I'm not in a forgiving mood.**

**However, I_ am_ in the mood for Reid/Prentiss awesomeness (despite the fact that the episode tonight was a rerun) so kick back and enjoy. Oh, and the summary still applies to the story and I've got some wonderful Team ideas (example: my story _Getting Together_) but, smut is what my muses want right now and smut is what they will get.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Without fail, he always woke up at 5:45. No matter how much or how little sleep he had gotten, his eyes opened at 5:45 sharp. He never considered it a bad thing. Early morning was the best time to finish term papers ahead of time, not to mention seeing the sunrise. Oh, and coffee. Coffee definitely was good.

Waking up with a very naked Emily sprawled out next to him was his definition of perfection. Spencer knew that they'd have to get up soon. Work, her psychologist appointment, and the ever present need for milk couldn't be ignored forever. However, there was another, wonderful thing about being a pathological early bird.

Morning sex.

Apparently, she felt the same way because when he turned to face her, she was already sliding into his arms, kissing him deep, regardless of morning breath. He liked that almost as much he liked her legs wrapping around his waist. Cupping her ass, he put her underneath him and she smiled up at him softly as he slid into her smoothly. She gave that little whimper again and he shivered as her nails raked against his shoulders.

"Morning.", he greeted.

"Hi. Hell of a first date, huh?"

"Mm…any regrets?"

"Only that we haven't been doing this for years."

If anyone else had said that to him, he would've dismissed it as a lie but it was Emily. Unless there were extenuating circumstances, she was completely honest, honesty that sometimes got her into trouble. She was writhing slowly underneath him, matching his languid pace. Warmth pooled and tunneled through his body, stoked by her moans and sighs of bliss. He couldn't keep his lips off of hers for more than a moment and she spread her legs wider, held him closer, tighter as they picked up speed and depth.

"_Spencer…__**"**_"she gasped as her body began to quiver underneath his.

Why did her voice saying his given name sound better than all the others in his life? His heart immediately supplied that it was because she was Emily but his mind…

"…_Just because you're the youngest doesn't make you any less of a man…"_

That was it. When she called him Spencer, she wasn't seeing the Genius or the Kid who needed protecting. She saw him as a man,_** her**_ man. Her man who wanted nothing more than to make her come again and again and again…

"_**Spencer!"**_

"_Mmm… Emily…don't stop…don't ever stop…"_ he rasped in her ear as her core gripped him, clenched him, took him…

Soon enough, his cries of release joined hers and he felt every muscle in his body tense and then liquefy, bringing him heavily on top of her. Instead of trying to get him off of her, Emily held him to her bosom and kissed him on the brow.

Silently, he amended his stance on morning sex.

Morning sex _**with Emily**_ was another, wonderful thing about being a pathological early bird.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Good evening. Work is still good and my dad and I have made peace. Routine is actually kind of nice. God knows that I need it with as many stories as I have. I'm starting to get reviews insinuating that I've abandoned stories (sad reviews, not mad) so I'll have to give them some long overdue attention. Wednesday will still belong to CM, though. **

**The UnSub was particularly disturbing this week and I think I'll think six times before going anywhere near a national park or a large body of water. The bits with Rossi and his ex made me tear up, especially at the end but they managed not to get too cliché. I loved the scenes with Reid and Emily together (even if they _were_ in the morgue…) and both of their raw honesty about their near deaths (did you hear forgiveness in his tone with the 'You actually died?'…I did!) Maybe my shipper mind is seeing more than what's there but hey, you never know…**

**Author's Note: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"So, how'd it go?" Morgan greeted before he could even put his bag down.

"Excuse me?"

"Your date with Emily, Reid! Wasn't it last night?"

"Louder, Morgan, I don't think they heard you in Katmandu and yes, it was last night. It was nice."

"Oh, I can see that. What's that on your neck?"

"I had an accident with a vacuum hose." he deadpanned.

Morgan cracked up and Reid shook his head at the sight of his reflection. A triumphant love bite on his pulse point stood out against his skin, red and shaped like Emily's incisors. He couldn't really complain because of the one he had left on her right breast but at least that one was easier to conceal! Pulling his purple scarf out of his bag, he managed to cover it up but the damage was done.

"I'm proud of you, Kid. It took a while but I think you've finally gotten the hang of the whole romance thing."

"Only because it's Emily."

"You're whipped already, man.", Morgan chuckled.

"And I like it. I just hope I don't screw it up."

"You won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because it's Prentiss. So, when's the wedding?"

_**/**_

"You don't think…did I move too fast? I mean, it was only our first date and…"

"Emily, did he indicate that he wasn't interested in taking that step with you?" Dr. Marbury cut in gently.

A hot flush colored her cheeks and she shook her head no. Spencer had been very interested and very, very good. On the floor, in the bed, in the shower before they forced themselves to separate…_**so damn good**_…

"From what you've told me, this step has been a long time coming between you. You told me that you two had chemistry from the start, even when he was determined not to get along with you, and that you have strong feelings for Spencer. Feelings that scare you."

"I love him. I love him and yeah, I'm scared. When I fall for a guy, something happens to screw it up and I don't want to do that with Spencer. He's one of my dearest friends and he gets me and I don't want to lose that, lose **_him_**. What happened with Doyle nearly did that and I know he's still mad at me for it. Me and JJ and Hotch…and- and I think that I should've done a little bit more to mend bridges with everyone before…"

"Getting down and dirty with him?"

Emily laughed and nodded before taking another sip of her tea.

"Well, you have a good point. There are a lot of unresolved issues still among you and your team and until they're addressed head on, they'll fester and grow."

"I don't want that. We're a family and we've been through too damn much to screw things up now. All of us need to get together and hash things out.", she declared softly yet firmly.

"And I take it that you already have a plan in mind?"

Emily just smiled in response.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. Another week, another Wednesday and I have a sad feeling that I'll be gaining at least 5 pounds by the end of the week. I hate my monthly curse. Really, I do. So, I'm going to make a schedule for my fics like a couple of years ago. Wednesday will still belong to Repairing the Damage so don't worry about a hiatus bit.**

**Well, not only has the show ruined the prospect of me camping without fear, now I can't even enjoy the dulcet sounds of a hard thunderstorm without thinking of dismembered bodies. And I'm not ashamed to say that I teared up during the origins of the sicko bit. I guess I'm becoming soft in my old age. Reid gets hotter (and slightly more disturbing) by the episode and he's better than Midol, y'all. Really…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I wonder how Emily convinced him to go along with this."

"Well…"

"Baby Girl!"

"What? We're all thinking it and in case you haven't noticed, Reid's gotten _**hot**_! In another life, I'd…"

Jennifer Jareau tuned out the exchange between Morgan and Garcia and tightened her grip on the bottle of wine she had picked up. That morning, they had gotten a text from Emily inviting them over for dinner, a movie, and honesty: long overdue painful honesty…

"_...The last time I accepted information from her without verification, I was lied to and told that someone that was…__**is**__ very dear to me was dead, brutally murdered. I'm not going through that pain again. Besides, right now, I wouldn't believe either of __**them**__ if they told me that the sky was blue. How could you do this to me, to us, your __**family?**__ How could you sit there and mourn when you __**knew**__ that she wasn't dead?"_

"_Reid, we were under orders not to…"_

"_I don't care about that, Hotch. You've disregarded orders before and…and I just want to know how you managed to sleep at night, knowing what you did? You put everyone through hell for no good reason… Did you know that Morgan had to stop me from relapsing after her funeral? Did you know that Garcia keeps my gun in her office because I asked her to so I don't do anything rash? Emily was…__**is**__ the only person, other than my mother that truly understands how I'm wired and has never tried to change me and you…you __**both**__…I can barely stand to be in the same room with you, much less work with you…"_

Things had gotten better. He didn't keep things strictly professional anymore but there was still an undeniable distance. He had thrown himself headfirst into being 'Unca Spencer' and visited with Henry on the weekends, teaching him chess and how to get across the monkey bars. He had even managed to start looking her and Hotch in the eye again, not to mention the recent prank war he had gotten into with Morgan.

Yet, despite all the progress, the elephant was still around and tonight was supposed to deal it a decisive blow or at least make it a little smaller.

She just hoped it worked.

_**/**_

"Would you stop? I'm already a nervous wreck without you distracting me!" she grumbled good naturedly while swatting at his hands.

"What are you nervous for? It's just the team." Spencer murmured as he resumed nuzzling at her throat as she tossed the salad.

"I know but it's the first time that all of us have gotten together since all my hell broke loose and…and we have to actually sit down and hash shit out that I'd very much prefer to never think about again. It's time to peel the duct tape and fix it for real before we have to call in those people from Hoarders."

With a last kiss to her jaw, he came out from behind her and started getting out wine and shot glasses. He had the right idea. Not only would the wine go quite well with the full Italian dinner they had put together, the shots would help loosen her tongue. It was one thing to talk about what happened to her shrink or a board of inquiry. It was a whole different beast to talk about everything with Doyle, Declan, and Interpol from the beginning to the bitter end with her family. Even what she told Spencer barely scratched the surface and he didn't press for details like so obviously he wanted to.

Her man was insatiably curious, sometimes to his detriment…

"Did you know that there are more than 400 movies with the word "corpse" in the title, but only one movie with the word "embalming" in the title?"

"Uh…no, I didn't. Baby, why are you thinking about embalming when we're about to have dinner?"

"Em, I stopped trying to figure out exactly how my brain works years ago. It's weird, there's no cancer in it, and it causes me to think about socially inappropriate things during socially appropriate times. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I knew what I was getting into when I fell for you but still, embalming?"

He just shrugged sheepishly and she shook her head fondly as she joined him on the couch. He passed her a full glass of wine and she leaned her head on his shoulder as she sipped.

"Well, Dr. Reid. We have some time and I'm curious. Tell me about the movie title."

"Well, it's 1999's Enbamingu, which is Japanese for "embalming." The movie features lots of depictions of Japanese embalming practices, among other things…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hi. This week is a sad one for me. One of my former classmates and my dear friend from Band passed away in her sleep 2 days ago. She had a seizure and she was only 18. Coupled with leaky pipes and a strained back and I'm more than a little depressed lately. Tonight's episode certainly didn't help matters but I did enjoy the renewed Morgan/Garcia subtext. Even when I'm down, my shipper side never sleeps.**

**This chapter is probably a little weak but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

The patio door opened and shut, making him open his eyes.

"Can I sit with you?"

Reid looked up at a nervous looking JJ and nodded, watching as the first leaves began to hit the pool surface. Was it really late August, already? He had always loved fall. Even in Vegas, there was an undeniable beauty to the time of the year, a time of rest and renewal. Also, his mom had more good days in fall, maybe because of the memories of being an instructor, and he remembered shopping for school supplies with her fondly…

"Spence, I…if I could I would've told you the truth. And…and if I had known how you felt about her, I would've told you anyway. God... you really love her, don't you?"

"Very much and I honestly didn't put love into the equation until after we got her back so you shouldn't feel bad about that."

"But still…", she insisted.

"JJ, it's okay." he cut off while meeting her gaze head on and it really was okay. To be honest, he hadn't been angry with JJ or Hotch for a while. Talking with Emily, holding her through the nightmares had put a new slant on things. The only monster in the situation was Ian Doyle. While JJ and Hotch had lied about his Emily being gone forever, it was Doyle who had caused the situation to begin with. And thanks to a shotgun in his hands, Reid felt that he had gotten his vengeance.

The son of a bitch would never hurt his Emily again and were it not for Emily, JJ, and Hotch's actions, it would've taken much longer to find and deal with him…_**it.**_

Relieved tears welled in the blonde's eyes and without thinking, he drew her into a tight hug, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"I've missed you, Spence."

"I've missed you, too. Being pissed at one's best female friend is a lot harder than it seems."

JJ laughed and sniffled, settling back into her own patio chair.

Reid turned to the french doors and saw Emily looking questioningly at him and JJ.

The smile on her face when he nodded could've lit up Times Square.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hello and good morning, everyone. I apologize for the late update. I was out until midnight on Wednesday learning how to make sweets from scratch with my mom's best friend. It was fun, it was educational, it was messy, and I got to take my creations home with me. And thanks to the kindness of my boss (and the fact her sons have the weekend off), I have the day off today. I actually got to sleep in until 8!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"You two are good together. I mean, it still weirds me out a little because Pretty Boy's actually getting some…"

Emily laughed, slugging his lion tattoo gently as she sat next to him on the library couch.

"…but you and him just work." Morgan finished while picking up a new picture of them together.

It had been taken by a 5'4 girl with a large tuba and a sparkly pink digital camera. They had gone to the Homecoming game and ended up dancing badly on the track to Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga. The girl had captured the moment when he had just finished spinning her and they were both laughing. Happy…

"Yeah, we do. I just wish I hadn't had to die first to get the balls to go for it.", she replied with a bittersweet smile.

She had been interested in Spencer from the start. At first, it had been the challenge to break through his walls. She had never met anyone more determined to hate her (even when she traveled with her mom) and she wanted to know why. Then, she just wanted to know how his brain worked. Emily had met intelligent men before but Spencer was completely unique, mesmerizing even.

Colorado had changed everything. As she was beaten and thrown about in that church, she stayed strong to protect him. Cyrus would've just killed him and been done with it. They had finally become friends and he had already been through enough hell, what with Gideon pulling a Houdini and then…that _**bastard**_ Henkel! No, not this time. Someone else needed to have 'the case from Hell' for once so she did it.

Being in Paris and eventually back in Doyle's clutches, all alone and scared forced her to reevaluate every action she had taken in her life, all the good and stupid decisions she had made…and hadn't made. One of her biggest regrets was not letting Spencer know she felt before it was too late, something that her bastard captor had picked up on instantly…

"_You're never going to be free of me, Lauren. Even if you manage to kill me right now, you'll always have my mark on your skin, in your mind. And your precious team? They've found me. They're coming for me so after we have our little spat, I'll be turning my attention_ _to them, starting with that young doctor. Reid, is it? Ah, yes. He means the most to you, doesn't he? I hear you whimpering for him in your sleep. Do you think he'll be your savior? That he'll keep me from tearing you apart, just as you did the same to me all those years ago? In fact, I've changed my mind. I'll save you for last. I want you to watch them all suffer and die. I want you to see your precious __**Spencer**_…"

She had never been that enraged in her life and she could still remember the shocked and fearful look in Doyle's eyes as she went after him. Broken ribs and bum ankle be damned, he had directly threatened her man and he was going to pay for it!

One of the happiest and most terrifying moments of her life was when Reid had put him down. Other than relieved disbelief, there was a gleam of madness in his eyes that made her want to recoil. Twisted as it was, it had given her hope. He kept himself on a leash as short and tight as possible, deathly afraid of succumbing to the mental ails his mother had. If protecting her had snap his control that severely, then he must care for her as more than a friend and teammate. Thank God, she had been right. They had only been together for 3 months but she couldn't imagine being without him…

"Hey. Where'd you go?" Morgan asked gently.

"Did anyone ever tell you what had me fighting him when you guys found me?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Another week, another Wednesday. Well, winter has finally come to my chunk of America and I am not happy about it at all. I detest the cold because it aggravates my old ankle injuries and I always end up with a nasty chest infection until April. Oh, well. That's what I get for not living in the desert. **

**Even though tonight's episode was a re-run, I couldn't help but smile at the infamous "Slashed to 60" scene and I loved how they gave Garcia an outlet other than computers. It's sadly funny how they use the same 6 actors to play psychopaths and the UnSub kind of reminded me of a male Norma Desmond with Norman Bates' mother, complete with mummified preserved corpse. And once again, my Morgan/Garcia shipper was jumping with delight. I'm probably going to use them in my first SSS 2012 story.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Hotch, can you come help with the leftovers?"

Aaron Hotchner blinked in surprise as Reid approached him but nodded. Emily had opened up about the events leading to her attacking Doyle and everyone could tell that it had taken a lot out of her to do so. She had only downed one shot (which was admirable) but by the end of the tale, she had been practically on Reid's lap, her face half buried in his cardigan and tears sliding slowly down her face. Once she had finished (and Garcia had nearly broken her in two with a hug), she had decided to call it a night.

No one was surprised to see her go into the master bedroom instead of her own.

"There's some Gladware in the third cabinet on your left and you're welcome to take some lasagna to Jack, if you want. Em told me that he loves Italian food."

"He does. I think he got it from Haley." Hotch replied with a half smile. During her pregnancy, she used to eat Classico straight from the jar and send him out late at night for cannoli from her favorite bakery. Coming home one day to find Jack with a jar of Four Cheese in front of Spongebob had been heartwarming and wrenching at the same time. Although, the fact that he had been sharing with Henry and JJ at the time made it a fond memory…

"I understand now. Why you and JJ did what you did. I can honestly say that if I had been put in your situation, I would've done it too."

"I'm still sorry, Reid."

"Eh. Don't be. The way I see it, the only person truly at fault in the whole situation was Ian Doyle and…well, he certainly won't be able to hurt anyone else again, especially Emily." Reid replied with steel in his eyes.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Even though there are potential professional repercussions?"

"Hotch, not a week has gone by that I don't get at least 5 job offers from everything from political think tanks to high school AP English instructor. Emily is fluent in at least four languages and can break a cinderblock with her head. If Strauss is idiot enough to toss us out of the BAU, we'll be fine. And…she's more important than the job. As important as our work is and as many people as we manage to help…she's still my top priority and I won't hesitate to leave to keep her in my life."

Even with dark pink cheeks, Reid spoke with conviction and met his gaze dead on.

Hotch wasn't exactly sure when Reid had grown up but it certainly a good thing.

Emily deserved to have a good man.

_**/**_

"Spencer, you're going to have to let go."

"Forget it."

"You're going to get scratched again."

"If it'll keep yet another of my sweaters from your Furred Menace's clutches, I'll accept the wounds with dignity, Emily."

"_**My **_furred menace?" she demanded mock angrily.

"_**Your **_furred menace." he confirmed cheerfully while putting his back into the latest episode of Man vs. Feline.

After the house was emptied and locked down, Sergio had come out of his laundry room domain and had decided to join her as she half watched a re-run of **_Mythbusters_**. The black cat was even bigger than before but not in the Garfield way. It was more like a mini-panther way. She had stroked and scratched him into a contently purring puddle of cat goo and had been very close to falling asleep.

That was before Spencer had changed into his pajamas and left his fluffy grey cardigan within sight. Sergio had a love for fluffy things and for annoying Spencer, hence the Tug of War of Doom she was giggling at.

"Boys, can't you play nice?" she asked after 10 minutes.

"I _**am**_ nice! Serge is the one causing all this-_**ow!**_"

Apparently, Sergio had been waiting for him to look away because with a firm tug and a slash of claws, he was a black blur with a gray cardigan in his triumphant jaw.

"I'm going to donate you to a Chinese restaurant, Feline! This isn't over!"

"Don't pick on my cat, Spencer. He's not even on your level of intelligence."

"Forget a woman in the train station: Sergio slashes my IQ to 60 and my arms into ground chuck." he sighed as he plopped into bed next to her.

"I'd be happy to kiss them and make them better." she cooed while straddling him.

He responded to her kiss gently and he asked, "Are you sure you're okay, Em?'

"Honestly? I don't think I'll ever be okay with it all but talking about it helped. As did the Cuervo."

"Booze makes everything better.", he declared while putting her on her back.

"Spoken like a true Vegas boy."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Another week, another update. As you've probably figured out, I'm going to keep this story up until the Season Finale and I think I've got an idea for the rest of the Team healing. _Covert Affairs_ gave my muses the equivalent of the kick in the nads earlier but I'll use that A-Squared angst to fuel a long overdue string of updates…in theory. God, I actually need to sit down and do the much promised (threatened) schedule so I can start posting new stuff without guilt! Argh…such as the life of a starving writer!**

**The latest episode was heart wrenching, disturbing (am I the only person who actually felt sorry for Strauss, of all people?), and ruined my Trekkie childhood. I can't believe they made Odo evil! Dang it! Anyway, I decided to branch out into Elizabeth Prentiss' head for this update. I think that there's a lot more to her than meets the eye and since this fic is all about mending wounds, I figure that I could address Emily's mommy issues.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Would you like some more juice, Ambassador?"

"No thank you, Dr. Reid and please call me Elizabeth."

Her daughter's look of astonishment was near comical but she ignored it in favor of the stack of pumpkin pancakes in front of her. Her original purpose is coming here was to check on her daughter's condition and then try to convince her to come to the Fete. Many people were eager to see her, especially since the disaster that was Ian Doyle and now that she had Dr. Reid, there was no reason for her to not come…

"_I don't want to be shown off as a brood mare, Mother!"_

"_That is not what I'm doing, Emily!"_

"_Really? You've been doing it since I was 18 and each year, there are more of them and they're progressively worse! Are you so desperate to see me married off that you forgotten what a decent man acts like or maybe, I was wrong about just how much you __**don't**__ care about me? After all, there's no better way to put your embarrassment of a daughter in line then to make her into a housewife and a living blow up doll for a socially appropriate man that she loathes!"_

It had been two years since that conversation but it hurt like it had happened that morning. Elizabeth was aware that she wasn't innocent, that Emily had lost much of her faith in her after what happened in Italy. She knew that many of her words could be construed as nothing but scathing criticism and disappointment. She also knew that Emily was more inclined to talk to her father than her, something that her ex-husband loved to bring up around the holidays.

She had never known just how deeply she had hurt her daughter until then and it had been like opening Pandora's Box. It had forced her to really look at her actions as a mother and overall, she was found to be lacking. She had taken on the mission of creating and mending bridges but she sometimes feared that it would be too late to do so.

It had almost had been. But, it hadn't. Emily was alive and finally happy. The young man didn't have a blueblood pedigree or a lot of money but he had a lot of love for Emily.

Any misgivings she had couldn't stand up to that.

"Okay. It's Spencer, then. Emily?"

"No, I'm good. Um, could you give us a minute?"

"Of course. If you need me, I'll be in the library."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as he kissed her daughter's cheek and she turned to see Emily looking at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"You really do like him, don't you? You never let any of the other guys call you by your first name."

"That's because the others didn't measure up. Even the ones I chose for you…they just weren't right. Dr…Spencer is right for you and frankly, right for this family. He's brilliant but humble about it and he treats you like a queen. And he makes you happy and despite my actions and words in the past, that has always been my main goal for you, Emily. I want you to be happy. I just needed to realize that you were capable of finding that happiness on your own in your own way."

Emily nodded and Elizabeth impulsively hugged her.

"Promise me that you'll let him stay, Emily. I don't want you to end up like me. I have a career but not much else. You should be the first Prentiss woman to have both."

"I'll do my best, mother."

'That's all I ask. Now, about Saturday night…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm totally cheering for Hotch to get some, even if it's not from JJ. The man hasn't gotten some tangible action since _The Fisher King _and he's been through hell and back and…get it, Hotch! Woot! I just hope girlie doesn't turn out to be a serial killer or a ditz. And may I just say that the man needs to wear workout clothes more often? Don't get me wrong, Reid's still the one that gets my motor running but seriously…woof.**

**Now, that I've gotten that out of my system: another week, another update! The winter weather hasn't truly set in yet but I already feel like a little old lady with aches and pains. I'm going to make the creator of thermacare wraps even richer at this rate. Yesterday's episode was intense and once again made me tear up. Poor little kid and hell, poor UnSub. Well, as for the fic, our heroes will be at the frou-frou madness after all, giving me a good lead in to another naked part. Maybe writing more smut for these two will help me write smut for my other stories. Here's hoping.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Spencer, you seriously don't have to do this if you don't want to. You can just meet me at home."

"Emily, I am your boyfriend. I'd like to think that I'm a good boyfriend. A good boyfriend does not let his woman go into the frou-frou dark madness alone. Besides, there's free, rich people food."

She couldn't decide if his words or the completely dead pan tone he said them in were funnier so she just gave him a smile. They were in her childhood bedroom, watching from the window as limousine after limousine pulled in. A swarm of Chinese lanterns glowed in the trees lining the drive and she could already hear the clink of champagne glasses, the schmoozing…

"You look beautiful."

Emily actually felt beautiful. Her hair was up in an elegant beehive, two silver chopsticks keeping things at bay. Her black gown was sleeveless, sort of like a bustier and the skirt was full, shot through with silver threads. When she spun, the silver threads sparkled like stars. A pair of white pearl studs were in her ears and an old star shaped pendant rested against her clavicle. All she had to do was put on her black flats and she'd be ready to go down there.

God, she really didn't want to go down there!

Instead of replying, she turned to straighten his collar. Spencer had gone with a classic black and white tux, looking like he had just stepped out of a Bond movie. His hair had grown back out to the "Boy Band" length, which Emily loved because it showed off his face. The pocket watch she had given him was in his right pocket and mismatched black and silver socks were on his feet. His full pink lips curved into a smile and she met them halfway in a gentle kiss. He moaned softly and she forced herself to be an adult and pull away.

After all, her mother would eventually send someone to fetch them and the last thing she wanted as for someone to see her in flagrante delicto…again.

Turning to the neatly folded bundle of clothes nearby, she pulled out the purple scarf and draped over his neck evenly. Then, she kicked aside the dress shoes he had brought with him and handed him usual canvas sneakers.

"I don't want you to look proper. I want you to look like you." she replied to his unspoken "What the hell are you doing, woman?"

"But your mom…"

"She said that she liked you and your scarves and sneakers are a part of you. And if anyone gives you trouble, just threaten to shoot them. That's how I got through this nonsense last time."

_**/**_

"Spencer, what a surprise! I thought Emily said that you two wouldn't be here!" a faux jovial voice called from the other end of the bar.

Apparently, men with money traveled in packs like wolves because not only was Paul in front of him, 6 more made a circle around his bar stool. All of them were stocky and bulky, reminding him of the football players who tormented him in school. He could also see the judgments flicker across their faces as they spotted his shoes and scarf but he had no shame whatsoever. Emily said that she wanted him to be himself and what Emily asked of him, he gave as best he could.

Besides, he was probably one of the few people who were actually comfortable tonight.

"Change of plans. Plus, Elizabeth was very insistent at breakfast a couple of days ago."

"Breakfast?" Paul questioned incredulously.

The tiniest of smirks curved his lips.

"Yes. She came over on Thursday morning to see Emily and since I was already cooking, I offered her a plate. She really enjoyed my pancakes. Oh, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, by the way." he offered to the shell shocked looking flock behind their leader.

"You're a doctor? You don't look a day over 20." one of the lackeys sniffed as he took a sip of champagne.

"Well, I guess I better tell my friend Penelope that the dark circle corrector she got me works, after all. I'm 27 and I'm not a medical doctor. I have PhD's in Math, Chemistry, and Engineering. Emily and I work together as profilers."

"And yet you two are in a romantic relationship. Isn't that unprofessional?" Paul asked with a forced laugh.

"No, not really. We keep work at work and home at home. As long as Emily doesn't drag me off to have her way with me during the day, our bosses can't say anything."

"And they certainly can't if we don't get caught. Hello again, Paul." Emily tacked on pleasantly as she sat boldly on his good knee. "Spencer, I see you're making friends here. I hope you're not too busy to dance with me again?"

"Of course not. Gentlemen, if you will excuse us…"

As soon as they got on the dance floor, Emily hugged him hard, making him wheeze out a chuckle as they settled in.

"I love when you pwn someone. It's funny."

"They were asking for it! Did you see the look on his face when I called your mother by her first name? It was like someone peed in his drink."

"It would serve him right if they did! No self respecting man drinks a daiquiri unless they're on an island someplace or they've lost a bet!"

Reid mentally filed that away as he laughed and slowly spun her, watching as the light caught her dress bottom. Somewhere between dessert and the first dance, her beehive had unraveled but he didn't mind it. Her hair was in a cascade of waves and curls like when they met and he couldn't help but run his fingers through it.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"Not too much longer. Why do you ask?"

He just looked at her and the flush that he had grown to love spread slowly but surely across her cheeks. In order to drive his point home, he dragged her even closer to feel why.

"We'll have to say goodbye to my mother."

"And then?"

"I've always wanted to make love in my childhood room.", she cooed impishly.

"_Oh God, Emily_…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Another week, another update. Although this week's episode was a rerun, it was a really good one. I didn't really watch much of the Emily Arc in Season 6 (because I was too pissed off) so seeing canon helps me with this story and others. Plus, the Reid on the couch scene…god, I'm such a freakin' softie! Now, I've pretty much closed the door on the Doyle stuff in RtD, preferring to focus on Emily and Spencer but hey, my 2012 fic roster needs to be planned and even though I still strongly disagree with the plot device, I gotta concede that it's great fic fodder. **

**As the last update indicated, this one's for the girls who crave lemon and I hope you all enjoy it, especially the last part. I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He shivered hard as her fingertips skimmed over his thighs, her tongue dipping into his navel on the way to his lips. As soon as the door was locked, Emily had gone after him like a woman possessed. He had never been stripped so quickly and he had been down her throat before he could even think of getting her panties off. Like the previous time, she had pinned his wrists down and refused to be dissuaded from her task. Of course, Spencer had no intentions of stopping her but being at her mercy was very…stimulating.

**Stimulating?**_** Try hot as all seven circles of Hell and Mordor put together!**_, his inner voice corrected as she suckled on his right nipple, her teeth scraping at the skin just right.

Reid grabbed her left leg and used it for leverage to put her on her back. Her lipstick was smeared from her earlier ministrations and he ruined it further by kissing her with enough need to make her whimper. Seizing the chance to act on a long standing Emily fantasy, he broke the kiss and with a deft hand movement had her torn and soaked panties twisted in his fingers.

"I'll be keeping these, Agent Prentiss.", he informed her in his professional tone.

"_**Oh, my god**_…" she moaned in happy disbelief "…_who…where did you…oh, __**Jesus**__, Spencer…"_

"_You taste like peaches."_

_**/**_

Emily had once "accidentally" overheard some trainees giggling about him. One of them, a petite Latina, said that the good Dr. Reid most definitely had a sex beast chained up in his subconscious. That sex beast would only come out and play with someone absolutely worthy, someone who could truly appreciate his depth of character…and who could enjoy multiple, mind twisting, throat stripping orgasms.

"_**Spen-cer!**_"

His talented tongue slid into her convulsing tunnel to the hilt and she could feel his silky lips suckling at her hungrily. Both of her hands were clenched in his hair and her thighs were draped over his shoulders, holding him to her possessively. He groaned loudly and panted for air against her iliac crest, trembling with need.

Emily pulled him up and pressed kisses to his throat, leaving yet another love bite for Morgan to tease him about. In retaliation, he refreshed the one on the underside of her right breast, smiling at her sweetly. Just as she had at the beginning of the night, she captured those lips in a deep kiss and had no intention of pulling away this time. Her legs urged him closer and he slid into her smoothly, completing her.

_**/**_

They lay cocooned under the blankets, their limbs utterly tangled together. Spencer panted into her shoulder, idly following droplets of her sweat with the tip of his tongue. She was purring hard, reminding him of a lioness or Sergio when Garcia holds him, and dropping soft kisses to his own shoulder. He felt warm and comforted and happy and…

It hit him hard. He already knew and accepted that he was irreversibly in love with Emily Genevieve Prentiss. He knew that, other than his mother, that she was the most important woman in his heart. He knew that she loved him back. Yet, it wasn't until now that he dared to imagine them lasting more than just a couple of years. No, his brain had decades in mind with children and more love and…and…

"Marry me.", he blurted.

She startled hard and raised his head so she could meet his gaze.

"What?"

"Marry me. I…I know that I love you and that I want no other woman and…I want everyone to know it. I want someone 20, 30, 40 years from now to be able to search a database and see that we're together and…and that we love each other and…marry me, Emily. Let me be your husband. I promise I'll be a good one until I'm dead."

"Spencer, we…you…you're not…you mean it?"

He nodded and her eyes shut loosely, as if she was in deep thought and he felt his heart stop before going into double time.

She bit down on her lower lip and when her eyes drifted open, they were soft and teary.

His heart leapt into his throat and beat even faster as one word played on loop in his head.

"Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hi and good evening. Another week, another update. I know that I usually update after the show but I'm trying to sleep a little more to get my cold to go away faster. I can't afford to be sick right now and I really don't want to be sick right now. The Vitamin C tablets and chicken broth have already taken the edge off so here's hoping.**

**Anyway, tonight's episode is supposed to be a rerun but if last time is any indication, I'm pretty sure I'm going to enjoy another Morgan centric episode. Hopefully, I'll see some Morgan/Garcia goodness because once the New Year starts, I'm going to start posting new stories and the Muses need inspiration. So, last update there was a proposal and an answer. Now for the aftermath.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Emily and I are getting married." he announced in the conference room while holding up her left hand.

After returning home, he had entered the library and moved aside the large Starry Night painting to reveal a wall safe. After typing in the code (his mother's birthday), Emily had stood beside him as he opened a compartment inside. Inside that compartment had been two gold rings with white and black diamonds embedded in them: his grandmother's wedding bands. Diana Reid had given them to him a few years before, urging him to save them for the right person. What little doubts she had drained away as he tenderly slid the first one on and Emily had made sure to show her love for him before they left for her first day back.

She would never look at the library sofa the same way ever again…

A series of things happened after that. Hotch actually smiled. Morgan choked on his coffee. Rossi had a happy 'I figured this would happen sooner or later' smirk on his face. JJ was grinning and Garcia nearly sent them to the floor in an excited, squealing bear hug.

"This is so awesome! I'm happy you guys! Can I plan it?" the redhead asked eagerly.

"Sure but you'll have to joust my mother to the death for it." Emily replied laughingly.

"I can take her!"

Morgan came over and slapped Reid on the back before hugging her, his shock replaced by joy.

"My man, you've got a good woman here. Don't screw it up."

"I'll do my best. I take it you'll want to plan a bachelor party?"

"Damn right."

"No strippers."

"No promises!" he called as he went to refill his coffee mug.

Emily was surprised by a hug from Hotch but his stoic, "I'm happy for you both." balanced out the uncharacteristic gesture nicely. Next was Rossi who had ended his hug with a fatherly kiss on the brow. JJ was just as excited as Garcia but she kept it quiet as she squeezed her tightly.

"I was hoping that this would happen. You and Spence just work and you both deserve to be happy."

"Agreed on both points. Come on, Em. We have to go tell Strauss." Spencer urged while offering his hand.

"Damn…and I just got out of detention." she mock whined as they walked towards the doors.

"Don't worry, we'll make out while the principal's back is turned." he replied with a playful waggle of his brows, leaving their laughing family behind.

_**/**_

Reid sank into his desk chair with a soft groan, gratefully accepting the fresh coffee she had brewed. Dealing with bureaucrats was always a pain in the neck but Strauss appreciated being put "into the fold" early. To his surprise, she had mentioned that she had gotten a call from a certain Ambassador, stating in no uncertain terms that the BAU team was an "invaluable government resource" and deserved a break from "ill thought out departmental tweaking".

Simply put, his future mother-in-law had put the kibosh on anything but a 60 day evaluation period and a warning not to let their personal lives interfere with their professional ones. He'd have to thank her and do something nice for her. Elizabeth loved his pancakes recipes. Perhaps he could send them to her staff…

"So, how do you want to do this? Church? Courthouse? Vegas?" Emily inquired while rolling into his desk space.

"I just want to marry you. Tell me what to wear and when to wear it and I'll be happy."

"Come on, you've had to have some ideas…"

"I've always thought that I'd either be single for life or I'd have a really small wedding." he admitted. "A big wedding's more economically taxing and there more room for me to screw up someplace."

"Hey, I could screw up something. I could trip and fall flat on my face walking down the aisle or throw up from nerves all over my dress. I've always wanted a small wedding. Just friends and family. Though knowing my mom, every person on Capital Hill's going to be invited…"

"Garcia won't let that happen. She knows us and she can be really scary when defending hers. I'd like to be married as soon as possible."

"I can look into appointments at the courthouse. We'll get married there and have a reception at home so only people we know will be there. What about your mom?"

"She hates flying but she's always wanted to see me get married. I'll have to set something up with her doctors. Maybe a train ticket…"


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Another week, another update. I'm getting kind of sick of the chain of reruns but at least they're good reruns. Actually, I can't think of an episode of CM that's actually sucked. Granted, I'm still working on the first couple of the seasons and there are some frustrating moments related to my various ships but overall…there has been no shark jumping. Yet. Anyway, here's a short but sweet update and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Are you kidding me? It's the ultimate Revenge of the Nerds! There are men all through the Bureau who would chop their finger off just to get her to smile at them and she's marrying one of us…"

"…kid's got a lot to him than I thought. Either that or Prentiss is a little too into the Cougar thing…"

"…lucky bitch! She's got one of the best guys in the Bureau! You know I've been trying to get his attention for years, now? I guess I should've dyed my hair…"

_It's amazing how high school behaviors can thrive so well in professional environments. I suppose I should've expected this..._

Emily shook her head and took another bite out of her chicken club. It was a slow day upstairs so after finishing her paperwork, she decided to head to the cafeteria for sustenance and sunlight. The eastern part of the room was designed to be like a solarium (made out of bullet proof glass, of course) and looked down into a park like garden. She smiled as she spotted Garcia picking some resilient roses from the bushes, probably to brighten up her domain…

"That's quite a band you've got there. Family heirloom?"

She startled as Mick Rawson pulled up a chair to her table, sitting in it backwards. Last she checked, he had transferred down to Atlanta to coordinate with SWAT and had gotten a promotion. Since when was he in Quantico?

"Uh, yeah. It's his grandmother's ring. It's part of a set."

"Ah, yes. The good Dr. Reid. You know, I figured that he had the hots for you but I never thought of you and him together."

"That's because you were too busy undressing me with your eyes." she replied dryly, making him shrug in acknowledgment.

"I'm not going to deny that. So, you've died, come back from the dead, gotten engaged, and broken a slew of hearts…what are you going to do next, Agent Prentiss?"

"Screw my new husband at Disney World.", she deadpanned.

_**/**_

"So, how exactly did you ask her, Reid?" Hotch inquired out of nowhere.

"I'd like to know myself. Never know when I might need a reference." Rossi tacked on dryly.

One of these days, he was going to get his stupid blushing under control. All it did was make people treat him like a child and open him wide open for…

"Come on, kid. Don't look so embarrassed. I mean, it's not like you asked her in bed, right?"

Idly, he wondered if he could fry an egg on his face and he half heartedly threw a rubber band ball at a now howling Morgan. When Rossi and Hotch started laughing too, he gave them all a steely glare.

"All right, yeah. I asked her in bed. We were naked and post coital and I looked at her and I realized that she is the last person I want to see before I die whether it's when I'm 89 in a nursing home or 29 on an UnSub's barbeque skewer. Laugh it up if you want but she said yes and meant it. That's all that really matters."

When he turned back around, he met Emily's soft gaze over the divider wall.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. You know, for someone who says they're lousy with women, you sure know how to say the sweetest things."

"Telling our family that I proposed to you post orgasm is sweet?"

"Telling our family that you proposed to me post orgasm without a bit of shame is sweet. See and accept the difference."

"Yes, dear."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Another week, another update. This week's rerun was the premiere and it was just as good as the first time I saw it. It also drove home the reasons why I am a Reid/Prentiss shipper. Their interactions, the fact that they look good together, and most of all, I realized that it may have been Reid's shot that killed Doyle on that runway. It makes sense. After all, he spent all that time in the range and I'm sure that Morgan didn't have the market cornered on wanting to end the fucker. I may be wrong but certainly like the idea, as chapter 1 of this adventure indicated. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Emily, are you sure that you want Spencer here?" Elizabeth asked for the fifth time that morning.

"I thought you liked him, Mother!" Emily called as she studied the "intimate apparel" room.

"I _**do**_ like him, Emily but according to tradition, the groom isn't supposed to see the dress before the ceremony, much less help pick it out."

"Spencer and I are untraditional and I figure that if get to help him pick out the tuxes, then he gets to help me pick out the dresses. It's an equality thing..."

As was the solid platinum band on his left ring finger. She had slipped it on while he had been brushing his teeth and Reid couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. No matter how old he got, there'd still be a part of that tormented geek in high school inside him, of the guy that no sane girl looked at twice. The fact that a brilliant, successful, and gorgeous woman wanted to put a ring on him was gratifying. And humbling. Once again, the impenetrable Emily Prentiss was showing faith and trust in him.

And now, he was even more determined that it would not be in vain. He was a man of his word and he had promised that he'd be a good husband until he was dead. As far he was concerned, his husbandry kicked in as soon as she said yes so if she wanted him to be in a sea of pastels, sparkles and variations of white ( just what in the world was the difference between snowdrop and pearl?), then he'd be there all day with no complaint…

"Would you like some more tea, sir?" the matronly attendant asked gently.

"Yes, please. Um, do you have a catalog of available colors?"

"Of course. I'll be back with it shortly."

Garcia looked at him curiously and he explained, "Once we figure out the colors that we want, it'll be easier to figure out the dress designs. At least, I think so…"

"That makes sense." Emily greeted before plopping down in the armchair next to him.

"Did you find your naughty nightie?" he teased, making her giggle at the Python reference.

"No, not yet. I'll probably look someplace else or just wear something I already have. God, this dress thing's harder than I thought it would be. There's so many to choose from and tell me, just what the hell is the difference between snowdrop and pearl?"

He cracked up and shook his head in an obvious 'I don't know 'gesture.

"Don't laugh! This is a serious matter!" she mock scolded with a punch to his bicep.

"I was sitting here thinking the exact same thing. Emily, I don't care if you're in snowdrop or pearl or naked. Just as long as I get to marry you, it's all Greek to me.", he replied honestly earning him a very nice kiss.

"I like your naked suggestion." she purred as she nuzzled his neck.

"You really want Hotch seeing you naked? Or Morgan?"

"Oh God, never mind!"

"Exactly."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Another week, another update and finally a new episode! I didn't tear up for this week's UnSub but I did feel sorry for him. Not his friend, though. His friend sucked balls. He kind of reminded me of an evil version of the guys from The Big Bang Theory, complete with the girl that's way out of his league. And it's made me even more determined to resist my father's efforts to teach me chess. No pawn destroying for me, unh-unh. Although, the burn out of the child prodigy thing made me sad. And speaking of child prodigies…**

**I am a happy, happy fan girl! I got all my favorite Reids this week: endearingly awkward (ooh, poor baby…), sassy and pissed off (the press scene of WIN), the brilliant yet vulnerable man (I like this birthday better than the last one), and the badass, kinda creepy agent (sulfuric acid? Seriously?). Plus, as a bonus, we got purple scarf sightings and some really, really good scenes with Emily. I swear, those two just need to hook up and translate binary codes together between rounds on the kitchen floor. And may I just say that the man can make black look like walking sex? Woof…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Okay, the next time you say 'whatever you want, Emily', I am going to punch you in the freakin' face! This is your wedding too, damn it! Argue with me about something!" she finally screamed while getting in his face ala Morgan.

"Like what?"

"I don't know! _**Anything!**_"

Sergio leapt off his bookshelf perch and bolted out the door, leaving him to face her ire alone. After helping with the dresses, he had let Emily take the reigns. Reid figured that it was the most practical thing to do. What did he know about formal ceremonies? Sure, he knew about all sorts of wedding related traditions and customs but he had never done anything like this before! Plus, with Garcia and Elizabeth and everyone else constantly reminding him that this was her special day, he hadn't wanted to suggest anything that would upset her so he kept his mouth shut. In theory, it would mean peace in the valley.

Unfortunately, his theory had been incorrect and he was looking at a very annoyed…very sexy Emily. Because she was in one of his dress shirts, he could straight down her collar and noted that she was wearing her purple bra. He loved that bra because it had a front clasp and he always undid it with his teeth. The first time he had done it was after their second date to _**Solaris**_ and she had loved it…

Setting down his fountain pen, he got in her face too, noting the flash of excitement that went through her gaze as he stood up. He grabbed her and placed her gently on the desk, standing between her legs. With a sly smile, he buried his face in her neck and began to leave soft open mouthed kisses while massaging the small of her back. She huffed loudly and he could practically hear the pout on her lips. He knew that he was blatantly cheating but an angry Emily was not someone he wanted to tango with, especially if she decided to get physical. He still remembered when they had ended up in a playful wrestling match for the remote (that he had barely won) and he had been sore for a week off of it. When her hands went from the desk to his back, his smile became a shit eating grin…

"You suck." she grumbled.

"Normally, you don't complain when I suck. Em, I haven't argued with you because you haven't given me a reason to. All your ideas for the wedding are ideas that I would come up with. It's like you're in my head."

"I like being _**on**_ your head better." she replied impishly with a slight wiggle of her hips.

Reid felt that it was safe to move his face out her neck and she gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm okay and I'm sorry for yelling. I just don't want to pull an Ambassador Prentiss and take over everything. This is your day too, Spencer and I want you to be happy."

"I _**am**_ happy. I get to marry the woman of my dreams and nightmares. Besides, I'd like to think that I've earned enough badass points over the years to be able to stand up to you if necessary."

"Oh, believe me you have. Off the charts, really."

"There are charts for badassery?", he asked dubiously.

"If there are points for it…", she volleyed back.

"Shut up. We better go find Serge. He ran out of here like his tail was on fire when you started yelling."

"My cat has an innate sense of self preservation. You, dear Doctor do not."

"Well, I guess you'll have to help me with that, dear Wife. Come on. We'll check the laundry room and if he's not there…"

"He's on Chairman Meow. Horny little bastard…" Emily grumbled fondly while leading him out of the room.

Reid couldn't help but smile at that.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Okay, so Season 7 has branched into music ruination for me. Thankfully, I don't listen to many sappy 80s ballads but I loved Reid's Age 14 explanation. At Age 14, I was listening to _American Idiot_ on loop track, Avenged Sevenfold, Black Sabbath, My Chemical Romance and artists like D'Angelo and Usher. It explains so much about me and my Muses: dark, sexual, bitter…wow. I wonder what I'd be like if I had listened to bubblegum pop…**

**I love how they haven't swept Emily's torment under the rug. They did that with Reid and I strongly disagreed with it, along with many others. I guess TPTB listen to us, after all. **

**The only other complaint I have about the episode is ship related because of the scenes with Hotch. They were awesome but there was a different sort of intimacy there. I mean, if not Reid, then Hotch (since it's become painfully obvious that LaMontagne's not going anywhere…) but I want her to be with Reid…badly. **

**While we're on the subject of ships, I've heard some delicious rumors floating around about the long awaited "Drop Morgan or Else" ultimatum from Lynch to Garcia in February. I also heard something about a towel clad Morgan. Even though MGG's the man I lust after, I'm not opposed to a little chocolate thunder…and she better make the right decision, Goddammit. Lynch and Garcia do not compute. She can do and deserves better and by better, I mean Morgan.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Okay, Em. Do you two have a song in mind for your first dance? You know, one of those numbers that get you both up and moving at the first note…"

"**_Edge of Glory_** by Lady Gaga."

She bit back a guffaw at the look on Garcia's face but she just nodded. The redhead transitioning back to blonde started shaking her head with each nod until Emily lost it. After a minute, Garcia started giggling as she rolled back in her chair.

"You gotta be kidding me, right? Seriously? I mean, don't get me wrong. I am definitely one of her little monsters but you cannot tell me that you got Reid to listen to Lady Gaga willingly without sex involved."

"Call him and ask. He'll tell you the same thing."

"I call shenanigans!"

"It's not! Call him."

"Call whom?" Reid asked as he walked into the Den of the Tech Oracle.

"You. Baby Genius, what would be a good first song for you two?"

"**_Edge of Glory_** by Lady Gaga…Emily, why is she laughing so hard?"

He looked so adorably flustered, she couldn't help but give him a quick peck on the lips. Even though everyone from the janitors to Strauss knew of their relationship, they had set clear boundaries about PDA in the office. Only around their family, no quickies in empty interrogation rooms, and none of the deep, messy kissing they seemed to get into so very easily…

"She's in disbelief that you whose music tastes revolve around Beethoven and...Beethoven would even know who Lady Gaga is, much less one of her songs."

"You can't exactly ignore a person who wears a dress made of choice cuts and you've corrupted me with your feminine wiles."

"_**What?**_"

"Mm-hm. You have forced me into not only the 20th century, you've gotten me into the last decade, around 2003ish last I checked. You invited me into your parlor and corrupted my driven snow mind into a swampy, dirty bog. You know, I saw an old lady knitting on the way in. I'm sure she'd be happy to crochet you a scarlet letter…"

"You're a jerk! Get out! Go read the encyclopedia or something…" she laughed.

"I already did today!" he mock whined as she guided him towards the door, Garcia pounding the table as she howled in the background.

"Then go translate it into Latin!"

"Maybe I will!"

Emily slammed the door in his face, opened it long enough to press another kiss to his laughing lips, and then slammed it harder, his laughter fading into the distance. Garcia finally managed to straighten up and waved her hand in front of her eyes to dry her face.

"You guys are hilarious…**_Edge of Glory_**, it is."


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hello. I'm looking forward to the Super Bowl. Not because of the whole Epic Rematch thing or even for the commercials. I'm looking forward to a stable, rerun free week of my shows. Ugh…at least tonight's going to be a good rerun so I'll definitely stay up to watch the show. So, we've got a visit to the Dress shop and the selection of their first song. Now, it's time for a little cake tasting and a much needed intervention. You'll see when you read it and I apologize for any blatant OOCness in advance. Somebody in the Family's got to do something about it. Why not Reid?**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Here, taste these. Both of you." she ordered while placing two large plates of cake slices on their laps.

"Emily, I don't think cake is a good morning's breakfast.", he pointed out wryly.

"It's not but since you're a bottomless pit with a super metabolism and he works out religiously, it's your unhealthy breakfast for today. You're welcome. Text me with the one you like best. Garcia's decided to give me a crash course in dyeing shoes so I'm gonna be gone for a while. Do we need anything for the house?"

"Milk as usual and some more Listerine. I'll cook tonight."

"You're a gentleman and scholar, you know that?"

"Of course I do. I'm a genius."

Reid caught her hand as it made to swat him and used it to pull her forward into a kiss goodbye. He could feel Morgan's curiously awed gaze on them and couldn't help but feel amused. The relationship between him and Emily had become an object of fascination for the former Lothario and he had a sneaking suspicion why. His theory centered all on a certain tech Goddess and the fact that said tech Goddess was having an extended rough patch with Kevin Lynch. Now, Reid was all for the so-called "Revenge of the Nerds" relationship. He always wanted to the geek to get the girl but what Lynch failed to understand was that Penelope Garcia was not his girl to have. The only man who truly understood and deserved her was Morgan and he was confused as to why he had never made a move on her.

Perhaps now would be a good time to find out. Fortunately, Morgan seemed to be in a talkative mood…

"I hope Emily can cheer her up a little. The thing with Lynch is really doing a number on her."

"He's jealous of the time she spends with us?"

"No, kid. With _**me**_. He showed up during one of our movie nights and even though Baby Girl was quick to kick me out, I could tell that he was itching for a fight."

"And you're sure it was about you?"

"Reid, ever since that night, she's been avoiding me like I'm a walking Trojan virus to her computers. She's been avoiding Lynch just as badly, though. I don't know what's wrong with her. Did I do something to her?"

"You're asking _**me**_ for advice? Isn't this kinda backwards?"

"Kid, you're one half of the most stable couple in Quantico and Emily's completely nuts about you. I can honestly say that the student outranks the Master on this one. Come on. You've got to have an idea…"

"I do but I might be wrong." he warned.

'Tell me, anyway. If I've hurt her somehow, I want to fix it. I _**need **_to fix it."

Resolved, Reid turned off ESPN and turned fully to face his big brother.

"Morgan, she's not mad at you or even at Lynch. She's mad at herself. Lynch coming around when he did forced what little blinders she had on when it comes to you off and now, she's reeling."

"You've lost me."

"Derek, she's in love with you and has been for years. Even before Emily turned me into something other than an oblivious emotional turnip, I could see it. Everyone could and still can for that matter. That's what Lynch's problem is. He may have her body but you've got everything else and he hates it. He wants her to push you out so he can keep her and he's not above using emotional blackmail to do it. What I don't understand is why you haven't told her that you feel the same way. Isn't that what you're supposed to do? Wait, you _**do**_ feel the same way, right?"

If he didn't, then Garcia was definitely going to kick his ass…or get him in jail for identity theft for the rest of his natural life for interfering.

"Yeah.", he confessed softly, stabbing at his red velvet slice like a child.

"And when'd you realize it?"

"Battle."

"_**Battle?**_ As in the Jason Clark Battle that came very close to making her a literal angel instead our figurative one?"

He nodded miserably and Reid felt his jaw drop practically to his bare feet.

"You've got to be kidding me! If that's true, then why the hell didn't you say anything before she got with Lynch? I thought you were an expert on women!"

"Not when it comes to shit like this, Reid! Getting a woman in bed and being in love with one are two very different things! I didn't know what the hell I was doing and I didn't want to lose her when I screwed up! I need her too much for that! I can't lose her!"

"You're going to lose her anyway if you don't man up and tell her how you feel! Look, right now, I think she's trying to see who cares enough to fight for her first! She may love you but if you let her push you out now, she's going to give up on you and settle for Lynch in a legally binding way! You need to put the cake down, get off your ass, and go tell her now! If she won't listen, then you make her! Morgan, you're my brother and I don't want you to be miserable when you don't have to be! The perfect woman for you has been sitting by your side for damn near a decade now! It's time that you get her and if you don't, I'm gonna attempt to kick your ass for cowardice! God, I should've done it sooner. Battle was like 4 years ago…"

Morgan let out a bark of laughter and shook his head as he pulled his jacket back on.

"I never thought that I'd see the day when you were able to rip me a new one."

"Me neither. Seriously, get out of my house. Go get your Baby Girl and put us all out of our misery. Go. Now. Out. Move it. Don't make me sic Sergio on you."

"That cat's too damned lazy to attack anyone but you."

"**_Get out, Morgan_**."


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Another week, another update and finally a new episode! True facts: I knew TPTB would take a cop-out with Morgan and Garcia. That's why I concentrated on looking forward to the towel scene, leading to little to no ship related aggravation this week. They're obviously gonna shove the brother/sister thing down our throats but that's okay because we on here know the truth and that truth is what became the opening to an unexpected (but hopefully appreciated) quickie between Emily and Spencer. Enjoy.**

**PS: While there will only be a passing reference to the Morgan/Garcia goodness in this part of the story, there will be an oneshot giving details (in all the right ways) up soon. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Around 25 minutes after he had kicked Morgan out, Reid was surprised to see Emily come in like she was on a mission. That surprise quickly turned into arousal as she grabbed him by the shirt into a devastating kiss. Deciding to shelve his questions for later, he scooped her up and put her on the kitchen counter, yanking her top over her head. He hiked up her skirt and pushed her panties out of the way. Her shaking hands shoved at his sweats and once he was free, she plunged onto him hard. He groaned through gritted teeth as her ankles wrapped his hips and he met her halfway.

Sex with Emily was almost painful in its bliss and the intensity made his head spin. His overactive brain ignored everything that didn't have to do with her. Her smell, her taste, her touch, the sheer ache of wanting her and the staggering relief of having her…he became a man of instinct. Give as well as receive. Satisfy them both and take care of her…

His fingers trailed down to where they were joined, stroking, pinching, loving…

She shattered with a raw scream of his name and he squeezed her hard as he fell after her, his knees buckling and vision pure white. God, would he ever get used to this? He doubted he would and he reveled in the idea of doing this and more with her for the next few decades.

Her arms went around him and held him to her possessively, nuzzling and nipping at his jugular as usual. Reid let her do it for a couple of minutes and then picked her up, leading them to end up a tangled heap on the couch. She rested her head on his chest contently and he could feel himself heading towards a nap…

"What…what did you say to Morgan?" she rasped.

"Hmm? Oh…w-well, he asked my honest opinion and I gave it to him. I told him that he and Garcia were a bus accident that needed to happen and I told him to man up and make it happen before Lynch married her and he lost her forever. Why? And how did it earn me a ravishing?"

"He showed up to her place and was like a man possessed. He told her that he was in love with her and he had been since Battle, which _**totally**_ pissed me off…"

"Me too."

"…and then he said that he was there to fight for her and with her if she didn't believe him and then he kissed her like he was going off to war tomorrow. The clothes had just started hitting the floor when I got out of there. I put two and two together and I got you giving him a swift kick in the ass, which is always hot so..."

"You decided to come home early and reward me for being assertive and a good friend."

"Exactly."

"Remind me to do it more often. Good God, Emily…"

"I thought you didn't believe in God."

"I do now. Wow…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Does anyone know who the actor who played the UnSub this week is? I recognize his face but his name's lost in the black hole that's my brain and it's been bugging the crud out of me all day. This week's episode was pretty good. I particularly liked the return of Hotch's potential woman and the supportive Rossi. I swear dude can just run in and steal a scene like it's no one's business.**

**I am completely delighted by the responses to my Morgan/Garcia tip of the hat and oneshot and I'll be sure to write more for them ASAP. They deserve their own WIP and one can never have too much hot lemony goodness for them, either. Anyway, the wedding/honeymoon action should be written within 4 chapters and I hope you guys enjoy this short but somewhat lemony update.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Oh my god, Spencer Reid? Spencer Reid, is that you?" a voice called from the coffee line.

Emily couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu to their first date. The woman was gorgeous, all soft curves and shimmering blonde hair, but the pinched look around his eyes told her volumes. Whoever this was, Spencer associated her with pain and hurt…

"Yes.", he replied with a forced smile as she hurried over.

"It's me. Alexa Lisbon? Don't you remember me from high school?"

Alexa Lisbon…she was the one who tricked him into the football team's clutches. She had preyed on his innocent crush on her and caused him to be humiliated and injured. He had been barely 12 and she…Emily could see red start to seep into her vision, especially when the woman rested a hand on his forearm.

"I remember you. I remember your boyfriend Eric Harrison, too. He had been the one to strip me and tie me to the goalpost while you and your friends laughed. I'm surprised to see you this far from Vegas."

The woman's fake smile slipped a little but she recovered quickly.

"Ah…right. Um, I'm on a business trip with my boss. He's looking to set up a security contract with one of the departments of the FBI. Don't you work there?"

"I'm a profiler with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I have been for over 7 years, which is where I met my fiancée. Emily, this is Alexa. Alexa, this is SSA Emily Prentiss."

Ignoring her outstretched hand, Emily gently removed Alexa's hand from his forearm and said flatly, "Nice to meet you."

She met the woman's cornflower gaze steadily and let her see just how she was feeling.

_**You hurt my man, bitch.** Granted, he wasn't my man or even a man at the time and I didn't even know of his existence but you helped your roid popping boyfriend and his lackeys hurt him…he still has nightmares sometimes…you hateful, fake thing…don't you ever touch him again…I'll shoot you in the fucking neck if you touch him again and god help you if you ever manage to hurt him again…_

"R-right. Well, I need to pick up my order. It was nice seeing you again, Spencer and congratulations." Alexa stammered before making a hasty retreat to the line and out the door, coffee-less.

"Coward.", Emily sniffed before breaking off another piece of her blueberry muffin.

Instead of replying, Spencer pulled her up and off of the patio. Before she could even gasp, he had her pushed against an alley wall and was kissing her hungrily. She was pleasantly surprised. Although it was a rare but appreciated day off and they were nowhere near work, Spencer always kept things rated G in public. PG-13, if the situation was conducive to a little covert necking or an "accidental" brush against her behind on the way from the Metro. This…this was definitely shifting into home territory, kitchen floor and library couch territory…

"_Mmm_…" she moaned quietly as he moved her scarf aside to nibble on her neck. "What did I do to earn this and _**ooh**_…how do I do it again?"

"If she started something, you would've ripped her apart, wouldn't you?" he asked happily.

_Okay…Spencer likes it when I let my possessive side come out to play, especially in public and especially in defense of him. Got it._

"If I had to. She hurt you, Spencer. I know it was a long time ago and she was young and dumb but she still hurt you. I don't like it when people hurt the ones I love. I definitely wasn't going to sit there and let her push up on the man I love most. Did you see the way she was looking at you?"

"For once, yes. It made feel sick." he sighed while guiding her out of the alley and back to their table. "I mean, when I wanted her to look at me like that, she just…"

She took his hands and replied, "I understand. You don't have to worry about her anymore. You've got me… and I have a gun."

The smile on his face could've lit up Times Square.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Good morning. Well, the writers are certainly good at injecting a little satire into the works. The politician/puppet master this week reminded me of every tea partying, GOP bickering person that's come up in the last few months. I mean, no one's been so blatantly racist but yeah…the writers watch CNN for sure. Okay, in order to make up for a lack of Reid/Emily interaction this week, I'm gonna write some drunken schmoop for them now. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Hey, you've been saying that it's my last night of freedom and I can do anything I want! I want to see Emily!" Reid demanded sharply, all patience gone.

"Come on, man! You know it's tradition not to…" Morgan started.

"To hell with that! I want my woman and if you all aren't gonna help me find her, I'll do it myself! I'm not that drunk!" he snapped before trying to get out of the plush couches of the VIP area.

Actually, he was more than a little smashed. Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi had shown up and told him to get ready to go out. After only a couple of minutes of arguing (Emily had already been abducted by JJ and Garcia), he had complied and dressed in some of the "club gear" Garcia had bought him years ago. He had on a black shirt with an intricate green dragon airbrushed on the right side, dark wash jeans, and his usual sneakers. A dark purple hoodie topped it off and he had gamely let Morgan pin a bright red sparkly 'GROOM' button on him. That pin had been an opening to free drinks during their bar hopping and Emily had given him a deep appreciation of Cuervo. By the time they had gotten to the Pink Jaguar, his hair was messed up in his eyes and he was feeling a little…antsy.

Okay, he was horny. He was horny and lonely in this debauched crowd and he wanted Emily. The women performing were good looking and many of them were staying near him but they weren't Emily. Their skin wasn't creamy enough, their bodies weren't curvy enough, their hair was the wrong color or shade of raven/brunette, and while they showed some intelligence, they didn't have the wry fire that he was accustomed to. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with his Emily, preferably in a dark, quiet place so they could…

"Spencer?" a very familiar voice called on the stairs. "Dr. Spencer Reid, are you up here?"

"I'll be him if you want me to, sweetheart…", an oily voice offered.

The sound of a fist hitting flesh made him smirk. Oh, yeah. It was definitely her…

"Get off of me, you fucking sleaze! I'm getting married tomorrow! Can't you read? Spencer…" she called again with a plaintive tinge.

With surprising agility, he vaulted over the couch (dodging Hotch's restraining hand) and her face lit up as she spotted him jogging towards her. She had on a red t-shirt, fingerless gloves, and a knee length pleated purple skirt that was a shade darker than her tights. Black leather boots hugged her glorious legs and she had a sparkly red tiara on her head that read 'BRIDE' in lights. Wow. Garcia definitely came up with…

She slammed into him and instinctively, he caught her, hugging her close to him. Ah, much better. Much, much better. His woman was here and all was right in his world, now. After greeting her with a rather lewd kiss, he scooped her up in the fireman's carry back towards their area.

"I always like it when you pick me up. Makes me feel safe…" she murmured dreamily as they plopped down in a tangled heap. "Hi, guys!"

"Emily, where are Garcia and JJ?" Rossi asked laughingly.

"Probably still waiting for me to come out the bathroom down the street. I ditched them so I could find my man. This is supposed to be my special night and I can do anything I want! I wanted Spencer, they were arguing with me against it so I ditched them!" she replied with indignant pride.

"Good girl. I missed you. None of these women look right. The only lady I want to see in a state of undress and on a pole is you. Hell, just in a state of undress…" Reid leered with a wolfish grin.

"You're drunk." she giggled.

"So are you, Em. I like drunk on you. You still manage to be pretty and classy."

"I just called a guy a fucking sleaze!"

"He _**was**_ a fucking sleaze and a stupid one at that. Trying to pick up an engaged woman…what an idiot."

"Mm-hm. That's why I only marry geniuses. Idiots waste my time and they're lousy in bed. You're not lousy in bed at all, not even the first time. Although, that was on the kitchen floor and not a bed…"

"Okay! I've heard enough!" Morgan laughed. "Emily, I'm gonna let them know where you are…"

"I don't want to leave him, Derek! Spencer and I have been busting traditions from the start! What's one more?" she protested while clinging tighter to him.

Reid agreed with her heartily and put her behind him protectively before picking up an empty champagne bottle like a club.

"Don't make me hit you, Derek."

"Reid, it's just to let them know she's safe. You don't want them to be worried, do you?" Hotch cut in. "We're not going to separate you two. We shouldn't have in the first place."

"Damn right. Come on, love. He's right. Put it down. You know anyone trying to make me leave you will end up in a world of hurt. Remember Doyle? He threatened you and I went all Xena on his sorry ass."

"And then I blew his goddamned head off."

"Exactly. Derek's not a crazy UnSub. Just annoying."

Morgan's indignant protest made him smile and put the bottle down, reaching to put her back on his lap. She cupped his cheek and started going to town on him, plunging her tongue in his mouth like it would be illegal in the morning. It wouldn't be. They were getting married in the morning and she could go to town on him any time she wanted to until one of them died. Logically, he knew he was more likely to outlive her but he hoped not. Not because he didn't adore her but because he knew that his life would be less of a life without her. He had already been in that dark place when Doyle resurfaced and he didn't want to go back there. Outlive her or die at the same time…that was the solution…

"I suggest we get them home. God knows it'll be hard to explain to Strauss them getting arrested for public lewdness."

He definitely liked that idea and so did Emily, if her leading him downstairs by the belt was any indication…


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Good morning, y'all. The recent episode was nice. I liked how they're establishing a solid Beth/Hotch relationship (one less obstacle between our heroes getting together for real) and the scene at the race.**

**I'm really not sure when this can be put up. There's some downright nasty weather going on in my area and it plays hell on my internet connection. Although, compared to many in the states south of mine…a busted internet connection's like comparing a paper cut to a severed hand. So, I'm going to type this and what will be will be. Oh, and I corrected Reid's age to 29 here because of the new canon. I'll fix it at the Spring Fete at a later date. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

The bedroom door opened and her eyes snapped open. An upside down and smirking Derek Morgan came into view and she sat up slowly. Thankfully, she had put on her panties and Spencer's hoodie before passing out, knowing that their friends would arrive early. Carefully, she got to her feet, accepting the offered glass of alka-seltzer mixed with ginger ale. After she managed half of the glass, she gave him a weak wave.

"Hey, Agent Prentiss-Reid."

"Not yet. You need Spencer?"

"Mm-hm. Pen's on her way to get you. Come on, kid! Wake up! It's your wedding day!" Morgan enthused while throwing a pillow back onto the bed.

Spencer grunted and she watched as he slowly regained consciousness. He sat up and he gave her a weak, first thing in the morning smile. The sheets were tangled around his legs and his hair was all over the place. The sunlight made his skin glow like marble and she just wanted to…

"We'll have plenty of time for that later, love. Morgan, unless you want to see me in the buff, you need to get out. Feed Serge."

"Ugh. I think I'd rather see you in the buff…" Morgan grumbled good naturedly while plucking a meowing Sergio off of the dresser.

Emily laughed and groaned as the headache flared. He pulled her down onto his lap and she held the hangover cure to his lips, allowing him to polish off the glass. His hazel eyes were a little bloodshot but soft as he looked at her. Setting the glass on the nightstand, he squeezed her and pecked her on the forehead.

"We're getting married today."

"I know."

"We had loud, drunken awesome sex last night and we're getting married today. This is turning out to be the best weekend ever."

She had to agree. Much of last night was a blur of loud music and her Mission Impossible-esque escape to find him. She remembered finding the guys and being insanely yet adorably drunk with him. The rest was of kisses, caresses, Morgan literally shoving them into Rossi's car, her hand between his legs, his hand between hers and…

"We knocked Hotch and JJ into the pool!"

"What, no we didn-…oh, crap. We did!"

Giggling didn't hurt as much as laughing so she did that while getting off of him. She chucked him a pair of bright orange boxers and a pair of hunter green cords that he put on quickly. Shirtless, he crossed over to her and kissed her fiercely. Even with horrid morning breath, he was still sweet, still warm, still hers…

"Oh my…D, maybe we should give them an hour or four."

"Baby Girl, they're supposed to be getting married at noon. We were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago."

"Don't fuss. This is a romantic Sunday…and who knew that Baby Genius looked so good without a shirt?"

"Mine.", Emily rasped warningly as she forced herself away from him. He looked _**great **_without a shirt. His skin was still the milky color she adored but he was slowly but surely putting on muscle. He was up to a 4 pack now and she just wanted to trail her fingers across that little hollow between torso and leg…

Unconsciously, her tongue went across her lips and Spencer's pupils dilated in response.

"Morgan, get me out of her reach or we're not getting married until Tuesday evening and I mean it."

_**/**_

"I'm just glad that I'm here to see this, Spencer. And that you didn't make me fly again."

"So am I, mom. How do I look?"

Like the fete, he had on a tux and his purple scarf. Instead of his sneakers, he had on patent leather black shoes, a coin already put in by Rossi. His hair was neatly combed into a formal mop top and he had on the gold pocket watch Emily had given him shortly after their engagement. His hands were shaking, his voice was cracking, and his knees felt like they were going to give out any second.

He had never been so terrified yet so excited in all his 29 years.

"Handsome and petrified. Your father looked the same on our wedding day. I'd like to sit down, now."

Reid nodded and offered Diana Reid his arm. She was in a light blue dress with green dragonflies all over it. Her hair was grown out to her shoulders now and more silver than blonde. She was a little underweight but that was more of a metabolism thing than the meds. The resort's solarium was warm and bright, the flowers a bright contrast to the now overcast day. It hadn't snowed yet but the weathermen were constantly alluding to an impending cold front. It wouldn't be so bad if it snowed during their honeymoon. He could keep Emily warm…or she could keep him warm like she had last night…

"Spencer, I understand that premarital sex has become the social norm but could you not think about your Emily naked until _**after**_ you say I do?"

Mortified, he met his mother's laughing cerulean gaze and squeaked, "How'd you know?"

"A mother always knows, sweetheart. That and all Reid men are terminally oversexed. They also have a slight exhibitionist streak. I believe that you were conceived on my first professor's desk…or was it the broom closet during that Santana concert in Oakland? Either way…"

"_**Mom!**_"

_**/**_

"I still can't believe you spent the night with him, Emily. It's tradition not to…"

"Betsy, you were the exact same way the night before we got married. You snuck out of your mother's room and met me in the gazebo for a midnight tryst. It's only by the grace and good humor of your father that we weren't exposed to the masses." Leonardo Prentiss cut off laughingly.

Emily bit back a guffaw as her mother blushed and continued taking the hot rollers out of her hair. Springy waterfall curls cascaded from her scalp and she was planning on pining them up with her grandmother's hair clip. Small sapphires were embedded in the gold so that covered the old and the blue. The new were in her ears, a pair of platinum studs shaped like the Starfleet insignia. Her dress was simple: sleeveless and ankle length in snowdrop (pearl had a glossy sheen to it…) with a wrap for her shoulders. White ballet slippers finished the look, as well as a light pink gloss for her lips.

"Are you sure you don't want to use any of the stylists, Emily? They could be here in less than 20 minutes…"

"Mother, I don't trust anyone but me to do my hair and makeup. I know how I want to look and I can do it myself. Did you meet Spencer's mom?"

"Yes, she was lovely and quite mischievous. When I left, she had said something to make Spencer squeak and Aaron Hotchner blush."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to hearing about that. Anything that would make _**Hotch**_ blush…" she trailed off as she finally pinned up her hair.

The door opened and she met Garcia's gaze in the mirror. JJ gasped and smiled, looking near tears. The bridesmaid dresses were designed like hers, the color of Spencer's purple scarf, and they were also in flats to reduce the risk of falling. Their hair was up and she smiled at the matching highlights in Garcia's hair fondly. Oh, her sisters…

"Oh, you look so pretty…" Garcia greeted as she hugged her tightly. "Like a princess…"

"Spence is gonna hit the floor when he sees you. How you feeling?" JJ asked as she passed her the bouquet of white roses.

"Excited and terrified at the same time. How's he doing?"

"Same. Rossi offered him some scotch but he didn't take it. He said that he wants his full wits about him."

'That sounds like Spencer. Let's get this show on the road."

_**/**_

"Kid, you're shaking like a leaf."

"I know that, Morgan. I can see."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm sure I can hold them off long enough for you to get to Mexico…"

"Yeah, so your woman can freeze all my bank accounts and change my legal name to Sunflower McTightPants? Forget it. I want Emily and I want this. It's just…where the hell is she? It's 12:09…"

"It's traditional for the bride to be a little late, Reid." Rossi soothed.

"Haley was a half hour late. Something about the wrong garter belt…" Hotch offered with a dubious shake of his head.

"I made _**sure**_ that it was the right garter belt. Don't look at me like that, Rossi. Emily wanted me to help and I..."

The words died in his chest as the doors opened and the bridal party started down the white aisle. First came the flower girls, three dark haired triplets whose mother Emily used to baby sit. They were in purple dresses like the rest and put red and white rose petals down neatly.

Next was JJ and Reid bit back a laugh at Hotch's sharp intake of breath. Just friends, his ass. Friends don't look at each other with that amount of tenderness. Jack and Henry weren't as polite and they were openly snickering at him until his "Business Hotch" face snapped back into place. Too late for stoicism now, Hotchner…

"_Oh, holy fuck_…" Morgan whispered under his breath as Garcia came next, practically ablaze with joy. Tears of joy swam in her contact lensed eyes and Reid returned her thumbs-up subtly. She blew a small kiss to Morgan and Reid could've sworn that he heard a growl rumble in his brother's chest. He had a feeling that the new (long overdue) lovers would be "getting some air" a lot during the reception…

Erin Strauss was next, looking shy but much softer than her usual self. Emily had surprised him with her decision but in the end, it made sense. Although she had an antagonistic relationship with the team, when it truly counted, she was in their corner. Plus, her meddling had only driven them closer together as a family. Whether they liked it or not, they owed a bit of a debt of gratitude to the director and what better way to repay than to put her in the wedding?

Besides, Rossi needed a companion in this whole Noah's Ark phenomenon, anyway…

Elizabeth followed afterwards with a tux clad Leonardo, a teal wrap dress bringing out the tone of her skin and eyes. Emily would look like that as she aged. Maybe a little more toned but the features, the strong but yielding demeanor…yes. Elizabeth sat next to his mother and he was pleased to see her take his mother in law's hand immediately, passing her a handkerchief for her eyes. Leonardo took her free hand and a flash of further softness went through her eyes. Emily had implied that her parents' divorce had been more of a sad one than an angry one. Maybe they were striving towards…

His knees finally buckled but Morgan and Hotch's hands steadied him. His unblinking eyes were riveted on the angel in the doorway. He was a man of science, not a man of religion but…no other word could come close to describing his Emily. Her skin glowed like marble as the sun broke through the clouds and his fingertips literally itched to bury themselves in her hair. She had curled it. He loved it when she curled it. It reminded him of the beginning of their friendship, the closeness, trust, and unspoken care that had grown between them like a cancer. He had tried to push her away at first but couldn't. Not even when he was in the grip of his addiction did she give up on him, even when he had begun to give up on himself. His teammate, his friend, his best friend, his woman…

His love.

Her dark eyes locked on him and she smiled softly, tears already falling down her face. As soon as she was in reach, he started wiping them away tenderly, sending "Awww…"s through the small crowd.

"Don't cry, Emily."

"I'm happy, Spencer."

So was he. Finally, truly happy…


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: And the reruns have returned. Oh, well. I said I'd maintain this story until the Season Finale and I meant it. I'm very glad that you all enjoyed the wedding and now, it's time for the reception. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Are you going to help me cut this or are we having it bronzed?"

"Shut up, woman."

"_**Woman**_, huh? How very 1950s of you."

"I'll fetch your slippers and your pipe after we're done, dearheart." he offered facetiously.

"I can do that myself, snookums. I _**could**_ use a Cabana Boy, though…" she volleyed back with a leering grin.

Emily laughed at the mock glare he gave her and cameras flashed as they finally cut the first piece of the wedding cake. Spencer's fingers started tickling her side and she laughed harder, nearly dropping the knife. He chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her neck as they split the piece onto their saucers. They had decided on a 3 tier vanilla/lemon cake with butter cream frosting. The "bride and groom" figures were miniatures of them in the field, complete with Spencer's dry erase marker and her glock at her side. Garcia had found an old friend from her college days to do them and they were a big hit with everyone…

She yelped as cake was smashed into her cheek and she grabbed his arm, bringing him down into a face full of frosting.

_**/**_

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was practically floating around the room, stopping to talk with guests and family members. His mom had joined her for a while, the two women arm and arm as they talked and occasionally laughed. Elizabeth had been added to them and Garcia had gotten a picture of them by the windows. Emily's gaze came back to him every few minutes and he could see the giddy possession in her dark orbs. They were actually married, now. Their bond was legal in all 50 US states plus principalities and territories. SSA Emily Prentiss was now SSA Emily Prentiss-Reid…

"Go on over there, kid. I'll hold down the fort.", Morgan urged gently, joined by Garcia shooing him away.

Reid chuckled and got up, meeting her halfway across the dance floor. Silently, Emily offered him her hand and he took it immediately, playfully spinning her twice. She smiled up at him and led him out the door and up the left set of stairs. The hotel itself was accessible through the right staircase so where was she leading him? The stairs let out into a second level of reception halls, the corridor dark from lack of use. It was absolutely deserted, perfect for…

He let out a startled grunt as Emily pressed him against a far wall but matched her blistering kisses eagerly. The day's kisses, sans the one in their bedroom, had been restrained, demure at times. Even though Garcia's intervention had kept Capitol Hill away, there were still some heavy hitters around. While it would be blatantly politically incorrect to pass judgment publicly, privately was a whole different story. Their early dealings with Strauss proved just how much of a pain in the neck it was to offend a bureaucrat's delicate sensibilities. So, they had kept their usual ardor dialed down.

Until now.

"I want you. God, I**_ want _**you…" she rasped.

"N-not here, love…" he groaned as his scarf was pushed aside for her seeking mouth.

She growled a little at that but nodded in reluctant agreement, still nipping and nuzzling at his throat. Giving into his impulse from earlier, his fingers buried themselves greedily in her now loose hair, loving the curls and her scalp with his nails to make her purr...

"So, what's left?" she asked as she put about 2 feet of distance between them.

"Bouquet and garter."

"And then I can have you?"

"For as long as we live, Em."

_**/**_

"Spencer, that is _**not**_ the garter belt!", she gasped.

"I know…is this your something blue?", he inquired from under her dress cheekily.

"Keep fooling around and you'll have a set of blue…"

Even though he kissed her to cut off, the men gathered around the stage cheered raucously. JJ was shaking her head, holding the bouquet that had landed straight in her arms and Garcia was snapping pictures like a paparazzi. Spencer smirked at her and then used a nearby fork as a slingshot. The lacy white belt did a perfect arc right onto Hotch's head, staying there like a sweatband. Hotch's face immediately turned carmine, especially as Henry and Jack started cheering, but a smile still curved his lips. JJ crossed over to him and stuck one of the roses behind his ear, making him turn to her. A Cheshire grin lit up Emily's face as the blonde planted a sweet kiss on his lips and she looked at a smug Spencer knowingly.

"You did that on purpose!" she accused over the applauding room.

A grin of his own confirmed it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Good morning. The Hot for Teacher thing gone terribly wrong made me feel ill, although I liked Reid's fun fact at the end about beautiful people in the hoosegow. I'm pretty sure that if I ever needed to get out of jail, I'd be screwed in the prisoner hierarchy. I mean, I'm not ugly but…nope.**

**So, I'm really hoping that it's curtains for Garcia and Lynch. Her reasoning on marriage was quite relatable and plausible to Garcia's character. She's been burned badly and she doesn't want it to happen again. Although, my shipper sides says that she's got a problem marrying Lynch because of a certain Chocolate Thunder that kept getting thrown in the middle…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

They were in an utterly tangled heap, limbs and bedding becoming its own Gordian Knot that neither wanted to move from anytime soon. As soon as he locked the door behind them, Emily had grabbed him and slammed him firmly against the door. Undaunted, he had grabbed her right back and their first time as man and wife had been against the door: wild, rough, frantic and absolutely perfect. His knees had liquefied again but she had followed him to the floor, unwrapping him like a present. Swift, knowing hands had gotten her dress out of the way and they hit the bed entwined, nothing but skin separating them…

Reid watched as she traced abstract patterns on his right forearm, her finger occasionally dipping into the hollow of his elbow. Then, the finger found the faint white marks from his addiction, her lips following afterwards tenderly. She had never judged him for the Needle. She had supported him and had even sat with him as he detoxed, sponging sweat from his brow and letting him cry (and unfortunately vomit) all over her t-shirts. Then at the end, she had made him chicken with stars and watched the entire Star Wars saga with him, warmed by her grandmother's quilt.

It was during that time that his feelings had begun to shift to the all consuming love that he felt for her now.

Turning onto his side to face her fully, he pulled into an embrace, kissing her deeply. She tasted of cake and wine and sheer Emilyness. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer, welcoming his touch and warmth. Gently, he slid one finger, then two inside her channel, stroking and caressing her until she was mewling. A lock of hair obscured one of her dark eyes but the one he could see blazed with love and passion, all for him. Only for him, now…

He moaned as she started to stroke him in her hand, twisting and rubbing all the right places, all the right spots to make his toes curl into the sheets. He buried his face in her throat, leaving a bold love bite on her jugular. He could do that, now. He could've done it before but now that she was his wife…

He urged her hand away from him and replaced his fingers with his aching cock, causing her to lock her legs around him with a soft moan. The metal of her ring felt like ice against his heated skin and he hissed as she scratched at his shoulder blades. The marks wouldn't be deep but they would stand out sharply against his skin, an obvious brand.

He loved it.

He loved her.

He loved his wife.

"_**Spencer…**_"

God, he loved his wife…


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Good afternoon, all. The latest new episode made me want to mail Shemar Moore an Emmy. It was absolutely excellent. His interactions with Angel were completely true to his established character and real enough to send chills down my spine in places. I'm very glad that TPTB are continuing to really address the unspoken issues festering in the background with our favorite illustrious BAU team and I hope the trend continues. As much as it sucks, healing can't happen unless one talks or at least acknowledges the pain, especially if opening up can help someone else. Anyway, two thumbs up. Way up.**

**Now, that I've gotten that off my chest, it's time for some more hot honeymoon loveliness between Dr. and Agent Reid…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Emily let out a shaky moan as his hands stole to her breasts. He brought his lips down to her ear and tugged on the lobe gently, the soapy water around them fragrant and soothing. While he napped, she had explored their suite and found an unopened basket of lavender and honey bath supplies. She hadn't been able to resist and he had walked in on her lighting the candles around the tub. Spencer had come up behind her nude and gently pulled her white cotton shift over her head. They had spent the first 10 minutes of the bath soaking, relishing the slow drain of the aches their lovemaking had caused but now, Spencer was looking for a little more than a soak.

She was happy to oblige him.

Turning around, she met him halfway in a sultry kiss, feeling his hands lower onto his throbbing member smoothly. Emily shivered and held onto the top of the tub, moaning softly as he thrust up into her. Her mouth descended to his clavicle and she nipped at the skin, leaving a string of love marks across. Spencer's hips rocked and arched fluidly, expertly finding all her places, all the tense places inside that yielded in bliss.

"_So gorgeous… you're so beautiful, Emily_…"

She had been called beautiful before. Other men had noticed her and pursued her like a racing dog but when Spencer said she was beautiful, she felt it. The way he held her, touched her, looked at her…he made her feel special, cherished, adored…

"_**Oooh**_…" she moaned deeply, her body quivering in his secure arms. Her head tilted back and his mouth descended to her nipples, suckling and nipping to the rhythm of inner muscles. He was hissing and growling with delight, striving towards his own release. She stroked him behind his ears and played with his hair, raking her nails over his scalp gently until he surged hard into her, sending water sloshing onto the warmed tiles. He came with a loud groan, whispering and panting her name against her glistening breasts. She held him to her, stroking his back as he shuddered in bliss, kissing at her sternum happily.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Using her toes, she let the plug out and guided him out of the tub. She found a fluffy towel and gently, thoroughly dried him. He swayed on his feet a little, his eyes heavily lidded as he watched her dry off. They followed the stray droplets of water and the tip of his tongue darted across his lush lips.

"I want to taste you. Will you let me taste you, Emily?" he asked softly.

A warm shiver went down her spine as he dropped to his knees and she was thankful for the nearby towel rack as his tongue touched deep inside. Warm, hot, knowing…her husband's tongue…her husband's body…her husband's love…his sweet love…

"_**Spen-cer…**_"

She loved her husband.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: The latest two new episodes were wonderfully written and quite disturbing at the same time. I learned more about satanic rituals in an hour than I have in my whole life and I'm so glad that Morgan's cousin is okay. Well, as okay as she can be after all that horror she went through. I've been hearing of some Emily related spoilers lately and I just hope they don't kill her off again. That sucked.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Hi, there."

Reid blinked in surprise as a woman sat on the large pink exercise ball next to him but gave her a polite wave as he continued on the rowing machine. She looked to be about his age, maybe a couple of years younger and her hair was a shade of bottle blonde. He briefly thought about telling her that her roots were starting to show but he decided against it. Working with strong women and being with Emily taught him what not to say to a woman, especially where there are heavy objects readily available…

"Are you here for one of the conferences?"

It hit him like a sack of bricks. The woman was flirting with him…

"Actually, I'm here on my honeymoon. I was in the Sunday wedding." he corrected while undoing the Velcro on his left fingerless glove. Both of his rings caught the fluorescent lights and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of them.

"Oh...congratulations. Where's the lucky lady?" she asked with a disappointed tone.

"Probably still at the pool. I…I'm gonna go find her now. Nice meeting you."

He hurried out of the weight room and headed straight up the stairs to the indoor pool area. Spotting Emily treading water in the deep end, he made his way over and she put her head on her folded arms as she met him.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing bad. Just…I was…there was this…I actually noticed someone flirting with me and it made me really uncomfortable. She was looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I don't want anyone looking at me like that except for you. I showed her my rings and then I…well, I didn't exactly run away but I didn't exactly walk either so…"

Emily laughed and held up a hand to cut him off.

"I get the picture. Can't say I blame her, though…"

Reid blushed and looked down at his orange and silver running shoes. Her fingers went to the scarlet laces and undid them. Unconsciously, he toed them off and she snickered at his striped mismatched Wicked Witch of the East socks. He removed them too and emptied his pockets of his iPod and phone, noting the mischievous yet lusty gleam in her eyes. Lila Archer had taught him that gleam on that balmy California night. Plus, his past experiences around pools (all 3 of them) gave him an indication of where this was gonna go: namely Emily Prentiss-Reid pulling a Lila Archer (and Carla Masters and Ivy Hill…) and yanking him into the pool fully clothed and flailing.

And unlike the other ladies, she wouldn't even bother with the old "Will you give me a hand out of here?" ruse, either. That wasn't her style.

But, fortunately he was no longer the awkward, inexperienced genius 9/17/24 year old of old. He was now the awkward yet much worldlier 29 year old of newly married man. And he was still considered a genius. So, when his woman finally reached for his arm, he dodged and did a rather graceless belly flopping twist into the water on his own, making sure to plug his nose first. His dark purple basketball shorts wouldn't chafe on his thighs and his black under shirt still preserved his modesty. Emily was laughing hard and he let some of the water from his hair splash on her in response, giving him an even better look at her (unfortunately lined) white bikini top.

"I wasn't gonna let you yank me in."

"I…I wouldn't yanked you in." she protested weakly.

"Yes, you would've. But, not today. I've finally broken my pattern with women in pools."

"Oh, yeah. Morgan told me about Lila."

"There were two others. One was at a birthday party and the other at a frat party I was dared to go to."

"_**You **_were at a frat party?"

"Mm-hm and how I got near the pool in the first place was that I took everyone's money playing poker. I made about 2500 dollars that night."

"Of course you did. Nice entry, by the way. Maybe a 4.5…"

"Aw, come on. Don't I get points for style?"

"Sure. So, it's a _**negative**_ 4.5…"

He splashed her harder and swam off, knowing that she'd come after him.

He was looking forward to being caught.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. The latest two episodes were good. I like the whole Emily the homeowner bit but the snarkiness towards Reid I could've done without. I loved the Seminar bit they did and the Rossi plot line made me want to cry, especially when we saw that the crazed bastard had picked his birthday for his special day. Damn. Just…damn. **

**So, RtD is now officially in the homestretch and I'm going to try and update every day until the Season Finale. And hell, I might update again for good measure afterwards. The promo has been buzzing like an angry bee in my head since I saw it and I'm thinking that Emily's gonna be done for permanently this time. I don't know yet. Please don't tell me if you do. Enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"So, Agent Prentiss-Reid, it must be really fun working with your kid brother, huh?" Detective Jack Hart of DC PD said suddenly as they packed up crime scene photos.

Emily frowned and then it dawned on her. Wow, really? She didn't know whether to laugh or hit him. All right, she and Spencer were on the extreme opposites of any figurative matchmaking scale. And yes, there was an age difference (11 years really wasn't that bad…) but come on! Didn't he notice their bands? Spencer had replaced the platinum ring she had gotten him (it was now on a chain around his neck) with a male version of Grandmother Reid's bands before the wedding and he said that an UnSub would have to chop his hand off before he took them off. Not to mention the way that he had found a way to help her out of the SUV even though she didn't need it…or the lightning quick round of eye sex they had engaged in as she brushed against him at the board. They might as well have screamed it from the rooftops, for chrissakes!

"Detective…"

"Please. It's Jack."

"Detective, Dr. Reid is _**not**_ my brother.", Emily deadpanned.

To emphasize her statement, she tied her hair back, making sure to flash her rings as she did so. The blonde haired, blue eyed man frowned slightly and she bit back a laugh as his eyes went comically wide. Any second and…

"You? And him? You're _**married**_?" Hart asked with deep incredulity.

"4 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days. We were dating for nearly a year before and he's been my best friend for over 4."

"Seriously?"

"Mm-hm."

"**_How?_**"

"Detective, I've always had the extremes of luck, horrible and wonderful. Emily is part of the latter." Spencer clarified as he walked in, sitting next to her nonchalantly. He took the rest of her lukewarm coffee and downed it. In retaliation, she reached in his messenger bag and pulled out a bag of his Reese's Pieces (he had enough in the house to last through the apocalypse…) and started eating. She tilted the bag towards him and he shook his head negatively, a half smirk on his face.

"Wow…well, congratulations."

"Thank you." they replied in polite unison before dissolving into soft laughter when the door shut behind the now sheepish detective.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Alas, the end. Quite frankly, I don't have enough Muse Motivator left to extend RtD to 40 chapters like I initially planned. Sure, there's always the possibility of baby geniuses with all the fixings but I think that deserves its own story.**

**Besides, I'm a woman of my word and I said that I'd end the story when the latest season ended and I am curious about tonight's (2 HOUR!) finale. Going off of my info bar in Comcast, Emily is leaving, not dying so I'm wondering who _else_ didn't sign their danged contract. **

**And I'm saying it: I love them all but I really, really, _really_ hope it's not Reid on the chopping block. I don't think my poor heart could take it, especially after the Spartan kick _In Plain Sight_'s series finale gave it last week. I was happy to see that the promo had him away from the impending mayhem but y'all know how cruel and unusual CM can get with their finales. We shall see.**

**Going back to RtD, I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, and just enjoying my impulse Reid/Prentiss scribble on the wall and I hope to return to this fandom and pairing in the near future. With love, ~*CMW2*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**4 Months Later…**

"Derek Xavier Morgan, I swear to God if you put me in that pool, I'll be putting you in with me!"

"Okay."

Spencer laughed as Morgan leveraged a squealing Garcia into the water and laughed harder as the blonde started hitting him. Morgan obliged her for 5 hits and then caught her left fist, pressing a kiss to it, right near the diamond solitaire ring. A light pink flush colored her cheeks and she smiled at him, kissing him sweetly but thankfully PG-13.

According to Derek, while he had bought the ring shortly after he and Emily had gotten hitched, Garcia had used "The Reid Method" in proposing. Of course, they were mid-coital instead of post but it got the job done. They were planning a June wedding in Chicago, the Lincoln Park Zoo gardens to serve as a backdrop. Due to his and Emily's "Come to Jesus" interventions, they were best man and maid of honor and Reid had been trusted with the main logistics. Desiree and Sarah Morgan Skyped regularly, becoming fast friends with Emily and Fran Morgan now made it a habit to send him homemade snickerdoodle. They tasted best with vanilla ice cream licked off of his wife…

Leaving the lovers to their "lifeguard practice", Spencer retreated back inside and took her in. Emily was curled up in the bowl chair, immersed in a Janet Evanovich book and using her foot to pet a snoozing Sergio. On the black cat's back were two calico mix kittens, Ophelia and Calphurnia, his daughters with Chairman Meow. There were 2 more kittens, Hamlet and Capulet, boys and maine coonish that lived with Ursula James. Ursula was a sculptor and just as amused at their cats' antics as they were. She had suggested joint custody with weekly visitation for both parties.

"Morgan put her in the pool?"

"Morgan put _**them**_ in the pool. Her hair's ruined but I don't think she minds that much. Immersed in the misadventures of Stephanie Plum again?"

"Yep. I swear she should either just stick with Ranger or sew it shut. Morelli's no damned good for her. I don't get why she stays with him."

"I think it's a minor case of Stockholm's Syndrome combined with a low self esteem. Until she realizes that she deserves better than Morelli or some other Burg approved person, she's gonna be miserable."

"Damn right… wait, did you just profile my brain candy?"

"I did and it's our brain candy, now. I read the first 17 books this morning. It's more addicting than pistachios."

"Wow…" she drawled mockingly.

Instead of coming up with a retort, he just rolled his eyes and kissed her until she purred.

It was a near foolproof move.

He knew he'd be using it for years to come.

He looked forward to using it for years to come.

**FIN.**


End file.
